


Entre dos Mundos

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos han vivido entre dos mundos durante siglos. Nunca habían necesitado nada mas en su mundo hasta la llegada de tres mortales, que ponen su mundo de cabeza, tres mortales en peligro, tres mortales testarudos y la misión de ellos… es mantenerlos vivos… por ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KNB no es de mi propiedad.

**Año 1640: 3 de octubre.... Castillo Akashi.**

 

 

Lord Kuroko Tetsuya abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Dónde Estaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza literalmente, no había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera. De pronto recordó todo y abrió los ojos de golpe, con un sentimiento idéntico al terror.

 

Lord Tetsuya Kuroko estaba en él gran castillo de su familia pasando una tarde tan normal y aburrida como siempre en los amplios jardines del castillo Kuroko cuando de pronto un hombre se acerco por él camino empedrado del jardín, no presto mucha atención por un segundo pensó distraído que sería algún sirviente del enorme lugar. Pero antes de que él joven Lord pudiera decir una sola palabra vio con horror como él desconocida se arrojaba sobre él, quiso empujarlo hacer algo pero todo fue demasiado rápido, antes de darse cuenta sintió como los colmillos de él desconocido se clavaban en su cuello, dolía, dolía como nunca le había dolido nada en la vida, pensó que le arrancaban el pedazo de piel, que se lo trataban de comer, la sangre empapo todo el frente de su ornamentada y elegante camisa, trato de aferrarse a la conciencia, de empujar débilmente a aquel demonio desconocido, una voz en su subconsciente le gritaba que no se dejara llevar por la inconsciencia o seria su final, pero por más que trato de aferrarse a la conciencia la pérdida de sangre paso factura y las oscuras garras le arrastraron hacia el más profundo y negro sueño.

 

Salió de sus recuerdos mirando a su alrededor, estaba vivo, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba, no reconocía nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Se levanto sentándose en la enorme cama de cuatro postes, se arrastro hasta la orilla de ella y puso sus pies en el suelo, la fina bata de seda resbalo hasta sus pies, alguien le había limpiado y cambiado poniéndole ropas de dormir. Se llevo una mano al cuello y sintió un vendaje en el, se lo arranco y pudo sentir las marcas de las hendiduras que le habían dejado los dientes de aquel extraño... bueno al menos dos marcas, dolía, no era un dolor insoportable pero si era molesto, suave y persistente.

 

Se puso los pequeños zapatos que estaban en el suelo junto a la cama y camino hasta la balconada de la habitación. El joven Lord se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza al barandal del balcón, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. En vez de haber visto el bosque abundante y frondoso que rodeaba el castillo de su familia lo que vio fue un inmenso mar, hermoso y salvaje que rompía con bravío en la falda de la colina donde se levantaba el castillo donde él estaba o al menos el creía que estaba en un castillo se sentía lo bastante enorme como para que lo fuera. Pero la impresión de estar en un castillo no era lo que importaba lo que importaba era la horrible sensación de que fuera donde fuera que se encontraba estaba sumamente lejos de su hogar.

 

Lord Tetsuya tenía 25 años, era delgado, de corta estatura, su piel era pálida como la leche y sus ojos eran de color celeste, su cabello del mismo color que sus ojos le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, libre, suave y sedoso. El joven se volteo y vio a él hombre de cabello rojo que le había atacado en el jardín de su castillo, ahí parado con toda tranquilidad, no era muy alto pero si un poco más que él, esbelto, de cabello rojo como la sangre y trenzado hasta media espalda, acompañado por unos intensos ojos bicolores, uno rojo el otro amarillo, que parecían resaltar en su piel de forma fascinante y también escalofriante.

 

-¿Quién es usted?

 

Pregunto él chico de piel pálida tratando de mostrar el orgullo de su posición y no el terror que sentía que le devoraba por dentro.

 

-¿Asustado?-la voz del pelirrojo se escuchaba sarcástica al hacer la pregunta-Puedes llamarme Seijuuro Akashi.

 

-No estoy asustado- Mintió Kuroko automáticamente-señor Akahi...-Agrego tratando de parecer calmado y compuesto a pesar de la sensación de que esos ojos podían ver en su alma.

 

\- Akashi no Akahi, pero de todos modos puedes llamarme Seijuuro...

 

-Seijuuro soy un Lord. Me llamo Lord Tetsuya Kuroko así que pronto mandaran a buscar por mí a cientos de persona. Si no quiere pasar un muy mal momento mejor déjeme ir.

 

Le advirtió él joven de piel pálida con más valor del que realmente sentía. Seijuuro que había estado en la entrada de pronto estaba al lado de Tetsuya ocasionando que este soltara un grito ahogado dado que ni siquiera le había visto moverse.

 

-Lord Kuroko. No Lord Kuroko no... Tetsuya- sonrió Seijuuro, su sonrisa era odiosamente superior, Tetsuya quería corregirlo por su atrevimiento de llamarlo por su nombre pero no podía abrir la boca, él otro hombre poseía una belleza que le tenía hechizado... inmovilizado. –Estas muy lejos de tu hogar. Aquí nunca nadie te encontrara te lo aseguro-Tetsuya tuvo la absoluta certeza de que él otro tenía razón, el más profundo miedo que había sentido hasta ahora en su joven vida atenazo su corazón. Presa del miedo hizo un movimiento rápido... rápido y profundamente estúpido, empujo a Seijuuro... o bueno al menos lo intento, se lanzo en una carrera desesperada e inútil hacia las enormes puertas de madera de la habitación, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando se sintió agarrado por el cabello y lanzado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se deslizo varios metros por el suelo antes de dar contra la pared, el golpe le aturdió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió él peso de él pelirrojo sobre si solo nanos segundos antes de sentir de nuevo el dolor desgarrador en su cuello, la blanca bata de seda se tiño del hermoso color de la sangre. Poco a poco una vez más sintió como sus ojos se volvían pesados y se iban a oscureciendo. Iba a morir, estaba vez iba a morir tenía la absoluta certeza de eso. El pecho le dolía, ante la succión de sangre a su corazón se le hacía más duro distribuir la poca que quedaba en su sistema, sentía que le costaba respirar, sentía la horrible sensación de cómo su vida era drenada por él hermoso demonio de ojos bicolor. El pelirrojo al fin le soltó, pero ni aun así Tetsuya pudo mover un dedo solo podía mirar desde su posición entre el suelo y la pared como él pelirrojo levantaba su mano y hacia un corte en su muñeca que empezó a gotear en el suelo mezclándose con su propia sangre.

 

-Tomad-le ordeno él pelirrojo acercándole la muñeca a la boca. Tetsuya trato de mover débilmente su cabeza negándose, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para abrir la boca y decir no-Ya has sido suficientemente valiente por una noche muchacho, bebe y todo él sufrimiento acabara te lo prometo-le susurro él pelirrojo con voz dulce. Esa voz era tan dulce, parecía tan sincera y le dolía tanto, quería que dejara de doler, abrió con sus últimas fuerzas su boca y dejo que la sangre goteara dentro de ella. Sabía a vida, sabía aun mejor que la más deliciosa bebida que hubiese tomado en toda su vida, no existían palabras que pudieran describir esa sensación. Cerro su boca alrededor de él muñeca de Seijuuro y tomo la sangre que tan libremente se le ofrecía. La tomo con la desesperación de un infante mamando los senos de su nodriza.

 

-Ya pequeño es suficiente-la suave mano acariciaba sus cabellos, pero Tetsuya no quería parar no quería dejar la fuente de ese delicioso Elixir-¡Basta!-Le ordeno con fuerza separándose de él joven Kuroko. En cuanto paro de tomar al serle arrebatada su fuente sintió un dolor aun más profundo que el que había sentido cuando Seijuuro le estaba desangrando, se retorció por el suelo, grito tan alto que los muertos seguramente se estremecieron, mientras su corazón se detenía. Horrible, intenso, doloroso y aun así no estaba cerca de describir como se sentía realmente. Pero tan fuerte y repentino como comenzó así mismo acabo, las heridas que antes le había hecho Seijuuro sellaron solas, sintió él momento exacto en que su corazón se detuvo por completo... la transformación se había completado, ya no estaba vivo... pero tampoco estaba muerto, estaba atrapada entre dos mundos ahora... para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2/10

**Año 1640: 5 de Octubre…. Castillo Akashi.**

 

Tetsuya Kuroko despertó lentamente. El día de su transformación se había desmayado y durante dos días había dormido, su cuerpo acostumbrándose al cambio, y ahora al fin despertaba, viendo todo con una nueva visión, sus oídos se habían vuelto más sensibles, escuchaba a lo lejos un chango graznar, un ave volar, podía escuchar con toda claridad el mar abajo rompiendo contra las faldas de la colina, era fascinante, además todo se veía más claro más nítido como nunca antes había visto. Se arrastro fuera de la cama y se puso él bata que descansaba a los pies de esta limpia y doblada, se puso de nuevo los pequeños zapatos de la otra vez sin prestarles atención realmente, se dirigió a las enormes puertas de madera de la habitación y las abrió saliendo con sigilo y silencio a pesar de ni siquiera intentarlo. Camino por pasillos sin fijarse por donde iba solo fascinado por todo lo que veía era como un bebe ante un nuevo mundo, aun cuando seguía en el mismo mundo de siempre ahora lo podía ver con una visión completamente diferente. Vio unas amplias escaleras de mármol y bajo por ellas dando con un gran vestíbulo, un par de enormes puertas al final del vestíbulo. Se dirigió a ellas con firmeza y las abrió saliendo al exterior.

 

La luz del sol perforo sus ahora sensibles ojos lastimándolo, sentía como si agujas se clavaran en ellos del dolor. Grito tratando de ocultar con las manos sus ojos con desespero. Sintió una mano que le paso un brazo por los hombros y tiro del hacia atrás haciéndolo entrar y cerrando la puerta alejando la luz del ofensivo sol para sus ojos. Cuando al fin fue capaz de ver deseo no haberlo hecho frente a él estaba Seijuuro Akashi de pie y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

 

-Que terco eres muchacho. Nunca se me ocurrió que tratarías de salir solo en un lugar desconocido que queda en medio del mar. ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor idea? Este castillo está en una isla en medio del océano. ¿Cómo pensabas salir de aquí? ¿Nadando? Solo se puede salir en bote y ahí una sola ruta segura, si tomas cualquier otra vas a terminar estrellado contra los arrecifes o claro también puedes salir volando, pero no creo que tengas alas ¿O me equivoco? –se burlo un poco Seijuuro claramente divertido.

 

-¿Ya terminaste de reírte a mis costas? Ni siquiera lo pensé-confeso-solo… quería salir. Fue realmente doloroso. ¿Son ciertas las leyendas? ¿Eso de que los vampiros no soportan la luz del sol? Porque soy un vampiro, es en lo que me has convertido ¿verdad?-pregunto inseguro siguiendo a Seijuuro quien había comenzado a caminar hasta una gran biblioteca. Seijuuro entro dentro de esta y se sentó detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba indicándole con un gesto de su mano a Tetsuya que tomara asiento, él joven obedeció esperando tener respuestas.

 

-Te lo explicare así que presta atención. La primera vez a todos nos lastima él luz del sol, pero te acostumbraras… tarde o temprano. Podemos comer comida pero no la necesitamos cuando lo hacemos es por el simple placer de saborear algo o para fingir ser igual al resto de los humanos pero tu cuerpo no requiere para nada ese sustento y evacuaras todo lo que te comas dado que nuestro cuerpo no lo necesita. Lo que nuestro cuerpo si necesitamos para sobrevivir es sangre, a cambio de la inmortalidad y un cuerpo casi indestructible perdemos la capacidad de generar sangre por nosotros mismos, así que la tomamos de otros para nuestro cuerpo. Mientras más viejo sea con menos frecuencias necesitaras la sangre tu cuerpo la rendirá por más tiempo ahora que eres un neófito sentirás hambre casi todos los días. Podemos tomar lo necesario de varias personas mortales distintas así no tenemos que matar a nadie, luego simplemente los hechizamos con compulsión y ni siquiera notaran que nos alimentamos de hechos.

 

-¿Hechizarlos? ¿Cómo magia?

 

-No, no como magia. Es solo algo que podemos hacer podemos empujar nuestros pensamientos dentro de sus cabezas y sacar pensamientos de la de ellos, así que sacamos el hecho de que nos estamos alimentando de ellos y empujamos otro pensamiento en su lugar. Aprenderás como hacerlo con el tiempo.

 

-¿Por qué me atacaste? ¿Por qué me convertiste? ¿Por qué yo?

 

-¿De qué edad te parezco Tetsuya? –le pregunto Akashi en cambio sin responderle.

 

-Uhmm… ¿alrededor de 24?

 

-A esa edad fui convertido hace 200 años, fui abandonado por mi creador Nijimura hace 120 años, desde entonces he estado vagando solo por el mundo. Siempre busque un compañero, pero nunca quise tomar al primero que viera esa persona, mi primer hijo… tenía que ser especial. Como podrás entender luego de 120 años dudaba poder encontrar lo que buscaba, pero entonces apareciste tu Kuroko Tetsuya y entonces supe que eras lo que estaba buscando. Vi algo en ti Kuroko, algo especial, con el tiempo… lo entenderás-le aseguro Akashi.

 

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Me arrebataste mi vida y mi capacidad de elección… solo porque vistes algo en mi?-pregunto Kuroko con la boca abierta e indignado.

 

-Si-dijo Akashi sin remordimientos. –¿Te parezco egoísta Tetsuya? –Pregunto y sonrió divertido sin esperar la respuesta-si seguramente sí, pero ya te acostumbraras a mi Tetsuya, yo siempre tengo razón… y siempre consigo lo que quiero-le aseguro.

 

-Yo tenía un prometido, tenía una vida-le grito Kuroko. Akashi ni se inmuto.

 

-¿Amabas a tu prometido Tetsuya?

 

-Daiki kun ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños-esquivo responder directamente.

 

-¿Lo amabas?-repitió el pelirrojo.

 

-El hubiese sido un buen esposo para mi… y yo hubiera aprendido a amarlo-aseguro.

 

Akashi sonrió divertido.

 

-Quien sabe, pero eso ya no importa Tetsuya yo te he dado una nueva y mejor vida.

 


	3. Año 1645: 25 de octubre…. Costa Carmesí

**Año 1645: 25 de octubre…. Costa Carmesí**

 

Kuroko Tetsuya jalo un poco las riendas de su caballo, para bajar el ritmo al entrar a los límites del pueblo. Akashi se había quedado en el castillo, pero él había querido salir un rato, quería comprar algunas cosas y Akashi no le decía que no. Después de cinco años Kuroko hacia mucho que no estaba molesto con el pelirrojo por la forma egoísta en que cambio su vida. Akashi Seijuuro era egoísta, desposta, caprichoso y no escuchaba a nadie más que a sí mismo, pero era su amigo, su maestro, su protector, su hermano, su padre y su amante todo en uno. Akashi era su protector y aun cuando el otro era más fuerte que él, a su modo Kuroko le quería proteger y cuidar la soledad en el corazón de pelirrojo. Kuroko vio la pastelería que buscaba detuvo su montura frente a esta y amarro al caballo frente a la tienda antes de entrar. Compro algunos y salió contento, antes de caminar por el pueblo comprando algunas cosas más sin llamar demasiado la atención. No era mucho solo algunas cosas fáciles de llevar dado que había tomado el caballo de los establos que el castillo Akashi tenía en el pueblo costero en lugar del carruaje. Ya comenzaba a caer la noche cuando Kuroko salió del pueblo debía dejar el caballo con el encargado de los establos y tomar el bote para volver a la isla donde se alzaba el castillo que era su hogar y el del pelirrojo. Estaba a las afueras del pueblo ya cuando lo escucho.

 

-¡Lord Kuroko!

 

El pálido chico peliceste cometió el error de voltearse haber quien le llamaba así, casi había olvidado como sonaba su titulo, simplemente se había acostumbrado a ser llamado Tetsuya por Akashi. Y Ahí de pie a un lado estaba quien menos esperaba volver a ver en su vida, alto, fuerte de piel morena, ojos azul profundo, cabello a juego que le llegaba hasta los hombros, Lord Aomine Daiki. Hijo bastardo de Lord Daiki y una esclava había sido reconocido por su padre, amado y alzado con un titulo a pesar de su color de piel y su sangre materna humilde. Era guapo, los cinco años le habían sentado bien a su mejor amigo quien ahora debía tener 30 años.

 

-Aomine-susurro Kuroko sintiendo de nuevo esa alegría que sentía siempre que estaba con el moreno, ese cariño que llenaba su corazón, Kuroko nunca había amado de la forma en que se leía en los poemas pero imaginaba que lo que él sentía por Aomine debía ser la sensación más cercana y real a lo que se leía en esos poemas.

 

-Tetsu, pequeño Tetsu-el moreno corrió hasta el celeste y lo bajo de la montura tomándolo de la cintura y estrechándolo contra su pecho-no sabes cómo te hemos buscado. Todos perdieron la esperanza, todos creyeron que habías muertos, tus padres te hicieron un funeral… pero yo… yo jamás creí que hubieses muerto-aseguro el moreno tomando la carita blanca en sus morenas manos para verlo más de cerca.

 

-Yo... yo…-Kuroko no sabía que decir.

 

-No digas nada Tetsu sea lo que sea que haya sucedido no importa, te llevare a casa. Tus padres se alegraran de verte-aseguro Aomine tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia su caballo, o bueno al menos lo intento. Kuroko planto sus pies en el suelo y no se movió, el era más fuerte como vampiro que su ex-prometido y mejor amigo como humano a pesar de las apariencias así que Aomine no lo pudo mover ni un centímetro del suelo.

 

-No Aomine, no puedo, no puedo volver-negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

 

-¿Qué te pasa Tetsu? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no puedes volver? ¿Por qué?

 

-Simplemente no puedo Daiki, olvida que me vistes aquí por favor, dame por muerto como los demás-le pidió extendiendo una de sus pálidas y frías manos y poniéndola sobre la mejilla morena del más alto aunque se tuvo que parar de puntitas para hacerlo.

 

-No sé de que hablas Tetsu, pero estas vivo y no hay forma de que te deje aquí, te llevare de vuelta a las buenas o a las malas es por tu bien-aseguro Aomine dispuesto a echarse a Kuroko sobre el hombro. Kuroko reacciono por el puro instinto de cazador de todo vampiro y cuando quiso darse cuenta había derrumbado a Aomine sobre el suelo clavándolo en este con su fuerza superior y sus colmillos estaban hundidos en el cuello moreno, tomando la sangre, caliente e intoxicante, un poco picante y deliciosa, así sabia el moreno.

 

Aomine Daiki estaba en el más completo shock, aun no entendía que había sucedido como alguien tan pequeño como Kuroko lo había tumbado e inmovilizado, pero eso no importaba no ahora, respirar dolía, su cuello ardía se sentía en llamas, no entendía que pasaba pero era muy doloroso trato de quitarse de encima a Kuroko pero se le hizo imposible las fuerzas lo abandonaban de forma rápida mientras que Tetsu cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

 

-Kuroko-dijo en un susurro bajo y ahogado incluso hablar drenaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba. La sangre manchaba la camisa blanca que llevaba. La voz apenas audible trajo la razón de nuevo al peliceleste que lo soltó con horror dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

 

-Daiki, Daiki-grito con desespero tratando de despertarlo, pero su mejor amigo no le respondía la inconsciencia había hecho presa de Aomine, Kuroko había tomado demasiado de su sangre. - ¡No! ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hago? No te mueras por favor Ao, no me hagas esto, no puedo vivir con tu muerte en mi conciencia-aseguro el oji-celeste mientras de sus ojos resbalaban lagrimas. –Akashi tengo que llevarte con Akashi el te salvara-dijo con desesperación, si Akashi lo solucionaría estaba seguro.

 

Con su fuerza sobre-humana levanto a Daiki y lo subió al caballo, espoleándolo hasta el pequeño muelle donde estaba anclado el bote que le había traído hasta aquí. Libero al caballo sabiendo que el animal encontraría solo el camino a las caballerizas y arrastro a su amigo hasta el bote. Luego subió, lo desato del muelle y remo más rápido de lo que nunca antes había remado alguna vez, al llegar a tierra tropezó al bajar del bote cayendo en la arena, pero se levanto sin importarle y arrastro a su amigo fuera de la playa, hacia la colina y el camino que llevaba al castillo

 

-¡Akashi!-Comenzó a gritar en cuanto la enorme entrada del castillo fue visible. Akashi como su creador hacía rato había sentido la agitación de Kuroko, hacia que ya lo estaba esperando junto a las enormes puertas cuando lo vio arrastrando el cuerpo del moreno. Nada más verlo supo lo que había pasado, no sabía quién era el moreno pero sabía que debía haber afectado grandemente a Kuroko llevarlo al borde de la muerte, Kuroko nunca había matado en cinco años. Akashi se acerco y tomo al moreno en brazos llevándolo a una de las habitaciones del castillo y acostándolo.

 

-Midorima-llamo a uno de los sirvientes Vamphyr del castillo. Los vamphyr eran medios vampiros, medios humanos. El peliverde mayordomo apareció en la puerta de inmediato.

 

-¿My Lord?

 

-Trae toallas y algo de ropa-le ordeno al peliverde que obedeció sin preguntar. -¿Qué sucedió Tetsuya?-cuestiono al celeste cuando el peliverde se retiro. Entre lágrimas y sollozos Kuroko le explico que había sucedido. –Ya veo-asintió Akashi-nunca espere que tu prometido tuviera el color de piel de los esclavos humanos.

 

Kuroko frunció el entrecejo pero aun así le respondió al pelirrojo.

 

-El padre de Aomine es un Lord, pero su madre era una de sus esclavas, Aomine fue el único hijo varón que el Lord tuvo así que lo crio, lo amo y le heredo su titulo.

 

-Ya veo, un mestizo- asintió Akashi-¿A tus padres le pareció bien prometerte con un mestizo?

 

-Mis padres tenían una deuda con el padre de Daiki así que no protestaron cuando él propuso el compromiso para su hijo y para mi-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Uhm entiendo-asintió el pelirrojo-te prometo que haré todo lo posible por salvarlo.

 

Kuroko asintió nervioso, Aomine tenía que salvarse el no podía vivir sabiendo que mato a Daiki.

 

Pero dos días después Aomine Daiki aun no había despertado la fiebre lo consumía, estaba palido y se estaba muriendo. Akashi se sento en la orilla de la cama y llevo su propia muñeca a sus labios pero antes de que pudiera moverse la mano de Kuroko se cerró alrededor de su muñeca deteniéndolo.

 

-¡No! No puedes maldecir a Aomine también.

 

-No seas hipócrita Tetsuya, te conozco mejor que tú mismo. Tu lo quieres, tú no quieres que muera-aseguro Akashi-y el va a morir si no lo hago. Así que es tu decisión, o es uno de nosotros… o muere.

 

Akashi pudo ver la batalla interna de Kuroko antes de que la mano de este callera a un lado dejándole libertad de movimiento. Sonrió y abrió su propia vena dejándola gotear en la boca de Aomine.

 

-Bebe, Daiki, bebe mi sangre y conviértete en uno de nosotros. 

 


	4. Año 2015: 9 De octubre…. Castillo Akashi

**Año 2015: 9 De octubre…. Castillo Akashi**

 

Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki y Akashi Seijuuro no habían cambiado nada en 370 años. Bueno no al menos físicamente, otro cantar era ya mentalmente. Obviamente otras tantas superficiales habían cambiando adaptándose a la época, ahora cada uno llevaba el cabello corto de acuerdo a la época en que Vivian y usaban ropas adecuadas para el 2015.

 

Para ser vampiros los tres se dedicaban a una profesión poco común… eran guardaespaldas de elite. Un grupo de Vampiros no solo compuesto por ellos habían montado una pequeña compaña de seguridad de elite hacia unos cien años funcionaba bien y tenían cuantiosos contratos con diferentes gobiernos. Claro que los humanos no se imaginaban que su eficacia se debía a quienes eran realmente.

 

-¡Llegamos Tetsu!

 

Grito Aomine nada más entrar al castillo que llamaba hogar junto con Akashi. Ambos habían estado en una misión. Por lo normal Kuroko era más de encargarse del área de información mientras él y Akashi se encargaban de la acción. Aomine se quito el abrigo como hacia Akashi y se lo dio a un discreto Midorima que se alejo luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con el pelirrojo. Ambos subieron al cuarto de “juegos” de Kuroko. Una habitación llena de computadoras y equipo de última tecnología para su trabajo.

 

-Que bueno que llegaron, ya tenemos nuestra próxima misión-les anuncio el peliceste sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlos cuando ambos entraron. De inmediato Akashi y Aomine se acercaron arrastrando una silla a cada lado de Kuroko para que este les mostrara que sería la próxima misión. Esperaban fuera más divertida que la ultima.

 

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el moreno estrilándose los dedos.

 

-Según la información provista, se trata de tres abogados. Son un pequeño bufete. Descubrieron documentos importantes del tráfico internacional de drogas y armas… y ahora la mafia los quiere matar. –Informo Kuroko mientras sus ojos celestes volaban por sobre las líneas de la información su contratador esta vez era el gobierno Norte Americano.

 

-¿Quiénes son los abogados?-pregunto Akashi con voz aburrida.

 

Kuroko abrió el archivo adjunto que incluía los informes mirando mal a sus dos compañeros por que le estaban metiendo prisa.

 

-Son familia, al parecer primos, el mayor es Himuro Tatsuya-informo abriendo su archivo adjunto a la información venia una foto del hombre, alto, delgado, con la piel clara, el cabello negro como la noche cubría la mitad de su rostro y la mitad descubierta poseía un coqueto lunar debajo del ojo visible.-Tiene 28 años mitad japonés mitad americano. El segundo es Kise Ryota-dijo abriendo el archivo de este, el chico era rubio, con los ojos amarillo, alto, blanco, delgado, impresionantemente guapo y con una sonrisa encantadora.-Al parecer antes de dedicarse a la abogacía fue modelo en su juventud-informo Kuroko-Tiene 27 años. El más joven de los tres acabado de graduar es Sakurai Ryo-dijo abriendo el ultimo archivo, un chico castaño, mucho más bajito que los otros dos, delgado y en una sola palabra completamente adorable aparecía en la imagen-Tiene 23 años. Al parecer el los metió en este lio encontró por casualidad los documentos de la mafia. Al parecer los tres tienen el IQ de pequeños genios-comento Kuroko con ligero interés mientras las tres fichas aparecían en tres diferentes monitores a la vez.

 

-Tengo la sensación de que esta misión va a ser complicada-comento Aomine reprimiendo un estremecimiento.

 

-Yo también tengo esa maldita sensación-asintió Akashi-tal vez porque al parecer son genios o porque son abogados. Pero sea como sea siento que van a ser difíciles de manejar. –Comento analizando la imagen de los tres sujetos que serian su próxima misión.

 

-Entonces esta vez iré con ustedes-dijo Kuroko asiendo que Akashi y Aomine le miraran impresionados por lo general Kuroko no gustaba de ir a las misiones iba una que otra vez pero solo cuando era necesario.

 

-¿Estás seguro Tetsuya?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

 

-Si siento que esta vez voy a ser necesario-asintió el peliceste. 

 

 


	5. Año 2015: 9 De octubre… Departamento 215 En el centro de Nueva York

**Año 2015: 9 De octubre… Departamento 215 En el centro de Nueva York**

 

Ryo Sakurai y Himuro Tatsuya hablaban de tecnicismos legales mientras jugaban ajedrez de forma distraída. Solo trataban de matar el tiempo hasta la vuelta de Kise Ryota en la sala del departamento 215 que habían alquilado. La puerta del departamento se abrió y ambos detuvieron el juego de ajedrez para mirar ansiosos volviendo a respirar con normalidad cuando vieron entrar al rubio.

 

-¿Te… Te enteraste de algo?-pregunto el pequeño castaño tratando de no dejar relucir la ansiedad de su voz, aunque algo de ella se filtro.

 

-¿La Mafia aun nos sigue buscando?-Pregunto Himuro en tono tenso mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del castaño para tranquilizarlo, toda esta situación los tenía a todos de los nervios pero a Ryo mucho más que a todos ellos. - ¿Ya dieron con nuestro nuevo paradero o aun estamos seguros aquí?

 

Kise suspiro antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sofás, el tenia soplones entre los vagabundos de Nueva York quienes le daban información por eso el era quien había salido a averiguar.

 

-A las tres peguntas la respuesta es sí. La Mafia ya sospecha donde estamos debemos irnos de aquí a primera hora mañana mismo, no nos podemos arriesgar a permanecer más tiempo aquí.

 

Ryo se tapo la boca cuando noto que se le escapaba un sollozo pero aun así no lo pudo reprimir, de sus ojos castaños pronto estuvieron llenos de lágrimas mientras se tapaba la boca con las dos manos como si así pudiera detener su llanto. Himuro y Kise se miraron con terror no sabían qué hacer para consolarlo. Kise se levanto de un salto y pronto estuvo al lado de Sakurai como Himuro mientras le palmeaban la espalda con suavidad tratando de consolarlo.

 

-No llores por favor Ryo-chii-le pidió el rubio, entendía como se sentía Sakurai desde que esta locura había comenzado el también había sentido mas de una vez ganas de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte así que no se lo permitía.

 

-Todo va a pasar Ryo, vamos a superar esto y saldremos de esto-le aseguro Himuro aunque por dentro no se sentía seguro en lo mas mínimo.

 

-¡Es mi culpa! Si yo no me hubiese empeñado en esclarecerse la verdad de ese asesinato y la inocencia del acusado nada de esto hubiera pasado. Esa memoria externa y esa grabación de audio no habrían llegado a nuestras manos y no tendríamos ahora a toda la mafia tratando de matarnos y ponernos a dormir con los peses-Sollozo el más pequeño de los tres asustado. 

 

-No digas tonterías Ryochii-le ordeno Kise serio-Nosotros te apoyamos en ese caso por que quisimos como tu saber la verdad, era un caso justo el que defendías. Así que a última instancia es tan culpa nuestra como tuya que estemos en este lio-le advirtió no permitiría que el más pequeño de los tres cargara con la culpa solo.

 

-Ryota tiene razón, llorando no vamos a lograr nada. Así que deja de llorar y compórtate como un adulto, ya no somos más críos Ryo.-le dijo Himuro con suavidad pero con firmeza.

 

-Tienen razón-asintió Sakurai limpiándose las lagrimas debían ser fuertes. 

 

-Hay que hacer las maletas para irnos de aquí a primera hora-les ordeno Himuro. Los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo en silencio ya no había más que decir.

 

Cuando se paraban para ir a sus cuartos a hacer las maletas la puerta del departamento voló de sus goznes y cinco hombres –tal vez mas- entraron al apartamento, capuchas en el rostro y armas en mano disparando. Sakurai no había procesado bien que había pasado cuando se sintió arrojado al suelo por Himuro y Kise que usando la mesa de café como escudo sacaron sus propios revólveres que llevaban desde que toda esta locura había comenzado devolviendo el fuego. De pronto tres chicos vestidos de negro, sin capuchas y con cabellos llamativos entraron al apartamento y todo fue aun mas demente de lo que ya era. Los recién llegados se movían a una velocidad tan infernal que incluso para la buena vista de Kise era difícil seguirlos. Los recién llegados disparaban contra los encapuchados que seguían llegando como las cucarachas.

 

Sakurai se encogió aun mas en el suelo entre tapándose los oídos y dejando escapar un grito de puro terror desde lo profundo de su alma, se escuchaba como el grito de una banshee. De pronto el chico mas masculino y sexy que Sakurai hubiese visto en toda su vida, estaba a su lado rodeándolo con uno de sus morenos y fuertes brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aduras penas Ryo Sakurai pudo apartar sus ojos de ese dios moreno para buscar con la vista a sus dos primos. Himuro y Kise estaban junto al pelirrojo y el peliceleste al otro extremo del departamento. Más ruido por las escaleras del pasillo, les indico a los presentes que otra carga seguramente de matones se acercaba.

 

-Salgamos de aquí-ordeno duramente el pelirrojo. Pero ni bien hubo terminado de decir las palabras cuando más hombres salieron de las escaleras del pasillo, realmente eran como cucarachas saliendo de una alcantarilla. Uno de ellos disparo directamente hacia Kise, Sakurai solo pudo gritar viéndolo todo como si pasara a cámara lenta, Himuro palideció de pie contra la pared, el pelirrojo se volteo con el revólver en alto cubriendo con su cuerpo a Himuro, el moreno solo interpuso su brazo entre Sakurai y el aire para impedirle avanzar y el chico de cabellos celestes, estaba de pronto frente a Kise recibiendo el impacto de la bala destinada al rubio en medio de la frente y cayendo hacia atrás en el suelo. Los ojos dorado de Kise se dilataron con espanto viendo a sus pies al peliceleste ahora cubierto de sangre con un agujero en su frente a sus pies, el grito del rubio obligo a Sakurai a taparse los oídos mientras veía a Kise levantar el arma a un en su mano con los ojos llenos de odio al disparar al matón que había disparado al pequeño y pálido chico celeste. De pronto, Himuro, Kise, y el moreno y el pelirrojo de nuevo estaban desatando una lluvia de fuego mientras Sakurai había sido una vez más empujado contra el suelo y solo podía ver la espalda del moreno desde donde estaba aterrado, su cuerpo temblando por completo y aun las manos en sus oídos no podían cubrir el atronador ruido de los disparos.  Sakurai miro al suelo y vio al celeste aun en el rodeado por un charco de sangre, como pudo se arrastro por el suelo hacia el chico tratando de ver entre las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos hasta que llego donde él.

 

-Despierta por favor. No te mueras-suplico el castaño con su rostro congestionado por el llanto tocando el rostro ensangrentado del de cabellos celestes ahora manchados de sangre. Ante el asombro de Sakurai, los ojos celestes del chico se abrieron mientras la bala salía de su frente cayendo al suelo y la herida cerraba sola sin tan siquiera dejar una marca.

 

-Odio cuando esto pasa, duele como una puta-susurro el de cabellos celestes para si mismo y mirando hacia Sakurai le sonrió extendiendo una mano y tocando su mejilla, limpiando algunas de sus lagrimas-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Pero fue lindo que te preocuparas.

 

Sakurai apenas podía respirar mientras veía en shock al de cabellos celestes levantarse del suelo como si nada tomando el arma que había caído al suelo cuando le dieron. Pero antes de que pudiera procesar todo y enloquecer vio a uno de los matones que habían caído levantarse con una cuchilla en la mano y correr hacia Himuro.

 

-¡Tatsuya!-Grito con desesperación.

 

Pero antes siquiera de que Himuro se diera la vuelta, el pelirrojo se había movido tomando al matón del cuello como si no pesara nada y como si este no fuera más alto que él y entonces lo había acercando hacia y le había arrancado la tráquea con los dientes, luego lo dejo caer al suelo y se limpio la boca con el reverso de la camisa antes de seguir luchando. 

 

Y esto junto con lo del celeste que se levanto como Lázaro fue más de lo que pudo soportar Sakurai en absoluto shock en el suelo. Kise y Himuro dejaron caer las pistolas de sus manos y se quedaron tan petrificados como el más joven de ellos. Su cerebro tenía problemas para procesar lo evidente. Vampiros… jodidos y puntos vampiros.

 

Sakurai vio por el rabillo de su ojo a un hombre acercarse a su posición, una parte del quería correr, moverse pero otra simplemente no podía reaccionar tan siquiera se podía mover, y entonces el dios moreno estaba ahí y con sus manos rompió el cuello del hombre. Y al fin Sakura pudo reaccionar y solo fue para gritar y gritar y gritar. Sus escalofriantes gritos sacaron de su petrificación a Kise y Himuro que corrieron hacia Sakurai arrastrándolo hacia detrás de ellos para protegerlo. La batalla había cesado de momento, el peliceleste dejaba caer al suelo al último de los matones. El suelo del departamento estaba lleno de cadáveres.  

 

-Vamos tenemos que irnos-repitió el pelirrojo dando un paso hacia los tres.

 

-¡No!-Exclamaron Kise y Himuro a la vez extendiendo sus manos hacia delante para que el pelirrojo no se acercara más, no cuando Sakurai estaba detrás de ello. No dejarían que se comieran a su pequeño primo.

 

-No ahora, pónganse histéricos luego, ahora vámonos antes de que llegue la policía o vengan mas-dijo el peliceleste con desesperación.

 

-¿Para qué nos maten? ¡No gracias!-chillo Sakurai abrazándose a las piernas de Kise quien pudo sentir a su primo pequeño temblar de pies a cabeza.

 

-Si no se mueven ahora mismo van a ser cadáveres y no será por nosotros-aseguro el dios moreno con tono sarcástico.

 

Kise y Himuro se arrojaron sobre los otros tres, Himuro fue a por los dos mas pequeños el pelirrojo y el peliceleste mientras que Kise se arrojo sobre el moreno… o al menos esa era la intención.

 

-¡Corre Ryo!-Le gritaron al momento de saltar sobre aquellos monstruos.  Sakurai corrió como si de eso dependiera su vida fuera del departamento a buscar ayuda, pero no había llegado a la puerta cuando se sintió encerrado por unos fuertes brazos antes de ser alzado como un saco de patatas y arrojado sobre un hombro… la espalda morena le dijo quien era. El plan de sus primos no había salido bien, Kuroko había interceptado a Kise, su primo mucho más grande que el pequeño celeste yacía de rodillas en el suelo con su brazo torcido a la espalda por el peliceleste que solo usaba una mano. Himuro estaba contra el suelo bocabajo con el pelirrojo regiamente sentado sobre su espalda.

 

-Tranquilízate o realmente te usare para merendarte-le advirtió el moreno a Sakurai cuando este comenzó a patalear sobre su hombro.

 

-¡NO! No te comas a Ryo-grito Kise forcejeando sin éxito para liberarse del celeste. El moreno le sonrió con burla al rubio y encabezo el camino a la salida con Sakurai sobre su hombro como si este no pesara nada.

 

-Camina y no intentes nada raro ricitos de oro-le dijo el celeste con voz plana a Kise poniéndole el cañón del arma en las costillas y obligándolo a levantarse para ir detrás del moreno y su saco castaño de patatas. El de escalofriantes ojos bicolor se limito a mirar al pelinegro quien no dijo nada y solo camino frente al pelirrojo preocupado por el rubio y el castaño. El pelirrojo cerraba la comitiva que bajaba por las escaleras con su pistola en la mano por si el pelinegro se ponía ingenioso.

 

Una vez en la calle los llevaron a un callejón donde tres autos deportivos de color negro estaban ocultos, el moreno tiro a Sakurai dentro de uno y subió después el cerrando la puerta con llave, Kise fue obligado a subir a otro con el peliceleste. Y el pelirrojo le abrió a Himuro la puerta con una sonrisa burlona haciéndole un gesto para que entrara. Himuro lo miro con rabia pero entro sin mas remedio siendo seguido por el pelirrojo que encendió el auto. Los habían separado en tres autos a los tres por ahora no podrían hacer nada no arriesgándose a dejar a los otros dos atrás.

 

Mientras conducían por horas y horas por caminos desconocidos, Himuro trataba de pensar en un plan para sacar de ahí con vida a sus primos. Kise se sujetaba a lo que podía resando por salir vivo al viaje con ese terrorista al volante que para colmo ni expresiones faciales tenia mientras guiaba como un puto demente. Kise comenzaba a creer que terminaría como sus padres, sus hermanos y sus dos tíos, muerto en un accidente de coche. Por su parte Sakurai solo tenia su mente en blanco él quería volver con sus primos a cada rato miraba por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que los otros dos autos aun los seguían.

 

Después de horas y horas de viaje cuando el alba comenzaba a despuntar llegaron a un pueblo abandonado parecía salido de alguna película de terror. Como una mala película, una desvencijada pared de piedra se hizo a un lado y los tres autos estacionaron dentro. El interior de la cueva a diferencia del exterior dejo a los tres primos en shock, de fuerte metal era un hangar con diferentes tipos de vehículos casi parecía la cueva de batman. Fueron obligados a bajar de los autos y los tres primos corrieron a rencontrarse, Kise se veía pálido y parresia a punto de vomitar por lo que Himuro y Sakurai lo sostuvieron mientras este se asentaba. Pero apenas tuvieron un minuto cuando fueron obligados a caminar, la cueva tenía un paso marítimo que daba a un desembarcadero oculto con diferentes yates. Fueron obligados a subir a una lancha rápida y para el más absoluto terror de Kise, aquel demonio de cabellos celestes se puso al volante de la lancha. Himuro, y Kise se mantuvieron con Sakurai abrazado entre ambos rezando por llegar vivos a donde fuera que fuera que se dirigían. Ya el sol comenzaba a salir cuando vieron una pequeña isla y un enorme castillo. La lancha se detuvo en un desembarcadero en esa isla y cuando los tres primos pudieron bajar no pudieron resistir el deseo de vomitar después de tan demente viaje.

 

El moreno, el pelirrojo y el peliceleste dejaron que vomitaran hasta el desayuno del dia anterior sin inmutarse. Cuando Himuro, Kise y Sakurai ya habían vomitado todo entonces los obligaron a caminar dentro del castillo a empujones. Los tres no tuvieron mucho tiempo para impresionarse por el enorme y bien cuidado castillo o sus hermosos jardines, antes de ser llevados adentro y obligados a tomar asiento en un enorme salón con una chimenea apagada.

 

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 

Se armo al fin de valor Himuro haciendo la pregunta que sus otros dos primos también se morían por saber.

 

-Por ahora sus guardaespaldas. Yo soy Akashi Seijuuro. Y ellos son mis hi… ellos son Kuroko Tetsuya y Aomine Daiki.-Los presento el pelirrojo de ojos bicolor.

 

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo Kuroko Tetsuya desaparecido en 1640 y Aomine Daiki desaparecido en 1645?-pregunto Sakurai parpadeando impresionado. Todos le miraron desconcertados. -¡Gomen!-Exclamo nervioso haciendo tres reverencias corridas-Ku….Kuroko Tetsuya desapareció en 1640, era la rosa de los Kuroko, el hijo más amado, dicen que se suicido porque sus padres no apoyaban su matrimonio con Aomine Daiki, hijo de una esclava y un aristócrata. Aomine Daiki en 1645 sin poder soportar más la vida sin su amado también se suicido. Estaba en uno de los libros de nuestra vieja biblioteca-susurro Sakurai mirando sus manos.

 

El moreno y el peliceleste intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

 

-Bueno si somos ese mismo Kuroko y ese mismo Aomine. Pero te aseguro que esa historia no es cierta. Los padres de Tetsu nunca estuvieron en contra de nuestro compromiso y como pueden ver no nos suicidamos… no somos Romeo y Julieta-se burlo el moreno divertido.

 

-Son… Son vampiros-dijo Kise y no fue una pregunta-¿Cómo? –trato de entender la lógica de que algo que no debía existir existiera porque era un hecho que esos tres no eran simples humanos.

 

-Una historia para otra ocasión. Por ahora coman-ordeno Akashi mientras un mayordomo de cabello verde, entraba con un carito cargado con el desayuno que sirvió en la mesa.-Gracias Midorima- despidió Akashi al sirviente. Los tres vampiros se dirigieron a la mesa y mas dudosos los tres primos los siguieron.

 

Himuro, Kise y Kuroko se centraron a la mesa, pero a pesar de lo deliciosos que se veía todo no se atrevieron a tocar nada desconfiados.

 

-¿Creen que los envenenaríamos?-pregunto Kuroko con voz plana-si eso fuera nuestra intención no los abríamos salvado primero que todos-les dijo.

 

-Pueden comer no está envenenado-se burlo el moreno tomando un pedazo de pan y dándole una buena mordida- ¿Lo ven?

 

-¿Los vampiros comen?-se le escapo a Kise antes de poderlo pensar.

 

-No lo necesitamos pero podemos hacerlo-le dijo Kuroko encogiéndose de hombros tomando un poco de café para demostrárselo. Al final y con algo de duda Kise, Kuroko y Himuro se armaron de valor para tomar un poco de desayuno. El desayuno estaba mejor de lo que creían y pronto los tres devoraban su desayuno. Cuando lo terminaron, Akashi sirvió el te para los tres.

 

-Té de Tila, les vendrá bien para relajarse-dijo moviendo su tasa suavemente y tomándosela. Después de que el bebió los tres recién llegados también lo hicieron más confiados después de todo el se te sirvió de la misma tetera. Apenas habían terminado el te, cuando se escucho el ruido de las tazas al caer y los tres primos estaban durmiendo profundamente, Sakurai con la cabeza sobre la mesa, Kise y Himuro con las cabezas contra el espaldar de las sillas y las manos cayendo a un lado.

 

-El té contiene un poco de somnífero-cometo Kuroko tranquilamente a los tres inconscientes abogados-pero ni los medicamentos ni los venenos tienen efectos contra nosotros.

 

-No estamos lo suficientemente vivos como para que puedan tenerlo-sonrió Aomine divertido.

 

-Llévenlo a las habitaciones-ordeno Akashi mirando fijamente a sus problemáticos encargos.

 

 

 


	6. Año 2015: 10 de Octubre… Castillo Akashi

**Año 2015: 10 de Octubre… Castillo Akashi**

 

 

Ryo Sakurai despertó muy confundido sin saber ni que pasaba ni donde estaba. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una gran y elegante habitación y que alguien le había quitado sus sucios vaqueros y la blusa desgastada que llevaba después del tiroteo y le habían puesto un fino camisón de seda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color crema. Sakurai se sentó en la cama estirándose y retirándose el cabello castaño de la cara mientras antes de lograr encajar en su cabeza todas las piezas de la noche anterior. Se envolvió en una bata que estaba a los pies de la cama en un diván y se dirigió fuera de la habitación para su sorpresa la puerta no tenia llave así que la abrió y salió de la habitación, deteniéndose en la de al lado y abriendo la puerta nerviosa ahí vio cabello rubio sobresaliendo de debajo de las sabanas y supo que era Kise Ryota ese rubio era inconfundible. Con alivio se apresuro hacia el, jalando las sabanas un poco, Kise estaba profundamente dormido.

 

-Esto no va a ser fácil-suspiro Sakurai. Nunca era fácil levantar a Kise cuando estaba tan profundamente dormido. Primero termino de destapar a Kise quitándole las sabanas de golpe, pero el hermoso rubio ni se inmuto. Segundo le saco la almohada de un tirón haciendo que la cabeza de su primo rebotara en el colchón pero una vez mas solo obtuvo un leve ronquido por respuesta. Tercero lo zarandeo fuertemente. Una vez más Kise ni se inmuto. A la cuarta ya hastiado tomo la jara de agua fría que estaba junto a la mesita de noche y con un puchero se la arrojo a su primo en su rubia cabeza. Kise se levanto con un chillido y un cómico salto.

 

-¡Hey!-Grito Kise sobresaltado.

 

-Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos-le dijo Sakurai sin remordimientos volviendo a su dulce expresión de siempre.

 

-No pues tu tan delicado como una flor… en un cactus-le dijo Kise limpiándose la cara con las sabanas y con un puchero por la crueldad del castaño.

 

-Gracias-sonrió Sakurai dulcemente. Mientras Kise le miraba torvamente. Kise murmuro algo inteligible pero el castaño le ignoro por la paz.-Vamos a buscar a Tatsuya-le dijo a su primo que asintió de acuerdo.  Levantándose de la cama a él también le habían cambiado sus sucias ropas después de lo del departamento por un pijama de seda de pantalón largo y camiseta ambas piezas negras.

 

Ambos salieron juntos de la habitación. Entraron a la habitación a la derecha de la de Kise y como esperaba ahí encontraron a Himuro. Pero a diferencia de Kise su primo no estaba dormido si no que estaba despierto vestido con un pijama de seda violeta de manga larga al igual que el pantalón, Himuro estaba sentado en el diván a los pies de la cama como si los estuviera esperando.

 

-Buenos días. ¿Durmieron bien?-Pregunto Himuro con indiferencia aparente. Sus primos que lo conocían bien sabían que Himuro estaba furioso pensando en lo idiota que fuero al tomar el té de Akashi.

 

-Claro el somnífero fue un ingrediente maestro para nuestro descanso. Es mas Ryota dormía tan cómodo que un poco más y no lo puedo despertar-dijo Sakurai en tono sarcástico.

 

-Nos han dado la cogida de idiotas de nuestra vida-dijo Kise con el entrecejo fruncido-eso nos pasa por confiar en… bueno lo que sea que sean ellos.

 

-Hay que planear una manera de salir de este lugar olvidado de la mano de dios-les advirtió Himuro.

 

-Pues mira tú ni se me hubiese ocurrido-dijo Kise sarcásticamente.

 

-Y yo que estaba tan cómodo aquí-agrego Sakurai-Ni me quiero ir-dijo con puro sarcasmo. –Sakurai podía parecer muy dulce y asustadizo y lo era el 90 por ciento de las veces… el otro diez por ciento… bueno digamos que a Ryo no le gustaba perder.

 

-Ya basta de payasadas estamos hablando en serio así que compórtense como adultos-les ordeno Himuro perdiendo un poco la paciencia con Kise y Sakurai aunque sabía que en el fondo el castaño y el rubio solo estaban como el… frustrados por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sus dos primos menores asintieron y se sentaron a cada lado de Himuro, pero antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera decir algo mas el pelirrojo entro a la habitación, Akashi Seijuuro.

 

-Vaya veo que ya están despiertos y reunidos-Asintió el pelirrojo mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos bicolores. Al parecer la voz de Akashi alerto a sus dos compañeros por que en un parpadeo Kuroko Tetsuya y Aomine Daiki estaba en la puerta de la habitación entrando como si fueran los dueños del lugar, cosa que de hecho eran.

 

-Buenos Días-saludaron el celeste y el moreno.

 

-No se que tienen de buenos-mascullo Kise con la suavidad del papel de lija. Aomine sonrió burlonamente, Kuroko apenas y lo miro con serenidad.

 

-Vengan con nosotros-ordeno Akashi-ahora que están descansados y más tranquilos podemos hablar.

 

Sakurai y Kise intercambiaron una mirada con Himuro, ambos querían protestar pero Himuro los silencio con un tranquilo gesto, el pelinegro sabia mejor que los otros dos cuando luchar sus batallas y aun no era el momento. Así que Kise y Sakurai se mordieron la lengua asintiendo y siguiendo a Himuro que se levanto para seguir a los tres inmortales fuera pero de pronto se detuvo.

 

-No podemos salir así a ningún lado-le dijo él no era de los de andar en pijama después de levantarse.

 

Akashi le dio una mirada evaluadora de arriba abajo y al final asintió, aunque no le hubiese molestado que se quedaran así sobre todo el pelinegro. Levantando su estilizada y blanca mano señalo el guardarropa de madera contra la pared.

 

-Ahí, encontraras ropa. En los cuartos que se les asigno a ustedes dos-les dijo a Sakurai y a Kise-ahí otros exactamente iguales con ropas para ustedes. De hecho las ropas son de ustedes.

 

Himuro se dirigió al guardarropa abriéndolo y viendo la ropa y las etiquetas de estas.

 

-Woo en que momento me compre ropa Armani, Calvin Klein, Nono Maldonado, entre otras que no lo recuerdo.

 

Comento Himuro sarcásticamente. Kuroko le miro con su carita de palo aburrido de su sarcasmo.

 

-Las elegimos nosotros para ustedes, con el dinero que dio nuestro contratista-les dijo Kuroko acabando la discusión.

 

-Tetsu tiene razón, así que menos hablar y mas acción-ordeno Aomine frotándose las manos.

 

Los tres vampiros salieron para darles algo de privacidad y Kise y Sakurai volvieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse. Cuando se volvieron a reunir los tres en el pasillo, Himuro vestía un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa azul clara y un abrigo azul oscuro que dejo abierto y que iba a juego con los pantalones, completando su atuendo calzaba unas deportivas negras.

 

Sakurai por su parte vestía unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta de estilo jean negra y completo su atuendo con unas botas que debían costar mucho más que todos sus zapatos juntos y de paso que los de sus primos también, se había puesto una banda blanca en la cabeza para apartarse el pelo castaño de la frente. 

 

Kise como siempre se pusiera lo que se pusiera no podía desasearse de las pintas de modelo, el rubio tenía un cuerpo divino que se veía bien con lo que se pusiera. El rubio se había puesto unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa negra con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y unos elegantes mocasines oscuros. Su cabello rubio caía libremente metido detrás de sus orejas, en la cual brillaba el anillo de plata que llevaba en una de ellas.

 

Los tres vampiros-guardaespaldas los esperaban en el final del pasillo y les dieron un vistazo a los tres antes de dirigirlos al comedor.  Mientras los seguía Sakurai no pudo evitar fijarse en el moreno. Aomine Daiki llevaba unos descuidados jeans negros que le hacían ver un endiabladamente buen trasero y una camiseta de tirantes gris.

 

Kise por su parte dedicaba una más que apreciativa mirada al chico con carita de palo, Kuroko Tetsuya. El chico llevaba unos short que apenas tapaban su trasero y una camiseta blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de su redondeado trasero y le resbalaba por el hombro izquierdo.

 

Himuro por otra parte le daba una mirada al pelirrojo estaba seguro que de los tres y a pesar de la apariencia del moreno el más letal ahí era el pelirrojo de ojos bicolores. Akashi vestía un pantalón negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa de botones blanca, una chaqueta negra, largas medias de color negro y zapatillas oscuras, el atuendo le recordaba al chico de un anime que solía mirar Sakurai y con el que se había obsesionado hacia unos años… Kuroshi algo el chico se llamaba Ciel o algo así. Akashi le recordaba así vestido al chico de esa animación… solo que 10 veces más letal y hermoso.

 

-Tomen asiento.

 

La voz de Akashi le hizo darse cuenta al pelinegro de que ya habían llegado y que había estado mirando al pelirrojo por mucho tiempo pero si este se dio cuenta no comento nada.

 

Himuro, Kise y Sakurai lo hicieron después de intercambiar miradas. Aomine sonó una campanita y estaba un chico de cabello negro apareció llevando un carito con el desayuno y sirvió la mesa.

 

-Gracias Takao-le dijo Kuroko tranquilamente al pelinegro cuando este término. El pelinegro le guiño un ojo y se alejo con una sonrisa divertida murmurando algo que sonaba con “Shin-chan”.

 

Los tres vampiros comenzaron a comer el desayuno que olía divino. Al principio rebeldes y desconfiados ninguno de los tres mortales quería comer, pero el olor de la tocineta, de los huevos revueltos, las tostadas y los panqueques estaban haciendo retorcerse sus estómagos, así que con algo de desconfianza Kise fue el primero en ceder y tomar el tenedor para comer. Luego le siguió Himuro un poco más renuente pero Sakurai a pesar de ser el mas cobardíca de los tres se cruzo de brazos y se negó a probar bocado alguno. Una vez terminaron el desayuno, los guardianes les dirigieron a la biblioteca donde les invitaron a tomar asiento. Al ver a Kise y Himuro bien, Sakurai comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber desayunado algo… tenía hambre. Claro que el arrepentimiento no le duro mucho, cuando Kise y Himuro empezaron a cabecear en las butacas en las que se habían sentado bostezando sin elegancia alguna.

 

-No desayunaste nada-trato Kise de decir algo coherente mirando a Sakurai.

 

-Qué bueno que no lo hizo-jadeo Himuro y en sus ojos se veía como luchaba desesperadamente contra el sueño-mira como estamos nosotros

 

-No peleen mas, Tatsuya, Ryota dejensen ir-les ordeno Akashi.

 

-¡No!-ambos trataron de gritar su protesta pero apenas fue un débil susurro antes de que al fin el sueño les ganara y se quedaran dormidos.

 

-¿Qué les hicieron?-reclamo Sakurai mientras abofeteaba a sus primos tratando de despertarlos. Pero no pudo abofetearlos mucho antes de que Aomine le apartara de ellos sosteniéndole.

 

-Déjalos en paz.

 

-Solo los queremos mantener dormidos para que no se desesperen nada mas-le tranquilizo Kuroko con expresión tranquila.

 

-¿Son imbéciles o la edad les fundió el cerebro?-Les grito Sakurai forcejeando con Aomine quien le sostenía con facilidad-¿Tienen idea de lo que grandes cantidades de somníferos pueden hacernos a los que si estamos vivos? –Se soltó de Aomine en un descuido de Aomine y nuevamente se arrojo sobre Kise y Himuro queriendo que se despertaran. -¿es que quieren matarnos?-les reclamo entre asustado y furioso.

 

-Nadie lso quiere matar-le dijo Kuroko tranquilamente-si los matamos no cobramos-agrego como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

 

-Sabemos lo que grandes cantidades de droga puede causar al organismo humano, tengo varios doctorados entre ellos uno de salud Ryo-le dijo Akashi con tono aburrido-estas cantidades son ínfimas y pronto desaparecerán de vuestro organismo sin escándalos-aseguro. –Además solo evitamos que intenten alguna estupidez para escapar.

 

-¿Escapar?-repito Sakurai-¿Cómo diablos? ¿Tirándonos un maratón de natación?-les pregunto con un bufido.

 

Akashi rio y hasta Kuroko parecía tener una mirada divertida aunque su expresión no cambio.

 

-Venga vimos vuestras pruebas de actitud, el IQ de Himuro Tatsuya rivaliza con el de Albert Einsten. Kise Ryota a pesar de ser rubio tiene un IQ igual de alto que Tomas Edison y tu… no te quedas muy atrás de ellos incluso fuiste comparado con Galileo en los círculos universitarios muchas veces. Ahora mismo vuestras tres cabecitas maquinan y maquinan formas para escapar de aquí-le aseguro Aomine-pero escucha algo bien bonito. Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo-le aseguro el moreno.

 

-Eso no es cierto-trato de protestar Sakurai débilmente con sus mejilla sonrojadas.

 

-Claro, claro trata de mentirte a ti mismo, pero no a nosotros bonito-le dijo Aomine.

 

-Mi nombre es Ryo Sakurai no bonito-le dijo Sakurai con un puchero frustrado. Y solo recibió una sonrisa burlona en respuesta.

 

-Claro bonito como tu digas.

 

-Patan, necio y estúpido-le dijo Sakurai al ver que el moreno se burlaba de el. Realmente, realmente Sakurai odiaba perder.

 

-Repitelo-le advirtió Aomine y Sakurai se estremeció al sentir su voz en su oído y su aliento muy cerca de su cuello, ni siquiera había visto en qué momento el moreno se había movido.

 

-Cuidado con él, Daiki, no es la cena-le dijo Akashi sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista de su ordenar portátil. La advertencia llego a tiempo porque Sakurai pudo sentir los colmillos rosando su cuello antes de retirarse en el momento en que el pelirrojo hablo. Sakurai temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de frustración. Kuroko no lo demostró pero sintió algo de pena pro el chico que miraba con angustia a sus dos primos inconscientes.

 

-Déjalo Daiki no te enfades por que se dé cuenta rápidamente de que eres un idiota y te lo diga a la cara-le dijo Kuroko en tono sereno al moreno, que solo encarno una ceja al escuchar a Kuroko defender a los recién llegados, con los humanos que eran sus misiones Kuroko solía ser un indiferente tempano de hielo.

 

-Lleva a Ryo a su habitación-ordeno Akashi despidiéndolos con n gesto de su mano, noto la mirada azulina de Kuroko encima de él y suspiro.-Si es necesario explícale algunas cosas Daiki-le ordeno para apaciguar a Kuroko que se dio por satisfecho.

 

Aomine tomo a Sakurai como si fuera un nene chiquito y lo arrastraba fuera del despacho.

 

-¡Camina!

 

Le ordeno el déspota moreno arrastrándolo literalmente.

 

-¡No! No quiero ir contigo tu eres peligroso-aseguro el castaño.

 

-Si lo soy-se rio Aomine al ver que el chico tenía algo de instinto de supervivencia-pero soy menos peligroso que Akashi y Kuroko créeme que su apariencia no te engañe el sitio más seguro para correr en esta casa soy yo.

 

-Entonces no existe sitio seguro en este castillo, Dracula-le dijo a Aomine. Aomine rio divertido.

 

-Venga eres un poco dramático. –le dijo mientras subían las escaleras. Sakurai frunció el entrecejo y antes de pensarlo le dio un puntapié a Aomine en la espinilla y trato de correr de vuelta escalera a bajo a pesar de lo que decía Aomine prefería arriesgarse con los otros dos que con él, el moreno le había sentir en completo descontrol los otros dos no. Pero no llego a ningún lado antes de ser inmovilizado por Aomine.

 

-Ese puntapié te dolió más a ti que a mí. Pensé que ya te distes cuenta que eso no funciona conmigo soy tres veces más fuerte y resistente que tu-le aseguro mientras lo tenia inmovilizado contra el barandal de las escaleras.

 

-No me vas a matar ¿Verdad?-pregunto Sakurai asustado.

 

-No, no te voy a matar, pero cuidado con volver a hacer una idiotez como esa porque muerdo bonito-le advirtió Aomine.

 

-No me llames bonito. Kise es quien es realmente bonito-susurro.

 

-El rubiales tiene pinta de modelo, pero ni de cerca tu belleza-aseguro el moreno haciéndolo entrar a la habitación

 

-Quiero irme de aquí-susurro Sakurai con tristeza acercándose a uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación y mirando hacia fuera.

 

-No os mantenemos prisionero por gusto os tratamos de salvar la vida bonito-le dijo el moreno con un suspiro aunque normalmente no le importaba el sufrimiento de los mortales una parte de él no quería ver triste al pequeño castaño.

 

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Sakurai con un suspiro volteándose a mirarlo.

 

-El gobierno nos contrato para que nos aseguráramos de mantenerlos con vida y protegerlos de la mafia. –le dijo Aomine. Sakurai le miro sorprendido.

 

-¿El gobierno nos quiere mantener con vida?

 

-Tienen información muy valiosa para ellos. Así que si ahí gente en muy altos círculos que os quieren vivos. Otros os quieren muerto, aquellos cuyas cabezas pueden rodar cuando ustedes entreguen las pruebas que consiguieron-le explico Aomine.

 

-¿El gobierno sabe que son vampiros?-pregunto perspicazmente y curiosamente.

 

-El gobierno solo sabe que somos una agencia privada de seguridad que es la mejor en lo que hace, el resto no es de su incumbencia.

 

Sakurai asintió era obvio que el gobierno no sabía que sus protectores eran vampiros.

 

-Es obvio que no lo saben de hacerlo os tendrían como ratas de laboratorio para averiguar el secreto de vuestra inmortalidad.

 

-Inmortalidad. Todos se vuelven locos con la perspectiva de nunca morir.

 

-Yo no. Si mi madre hizo algo bien antes de abandonarme fue enseñarme a no temer a la muerte. Creo que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que yo me muriera.

 

-¿Tus padres eran malos contigo?-le pregunto Aomine sentándose en el diván de la habitación.

 

-No, por supuesto que no, al menos no mi padre, yo era la luz de sus ojos, el me amaba, pero mi madre nunca quiso a mi padre y a mí tampoco. Mi madre nos abandono cuando yo tenía cinco años por un hombre con más dinero. Pero mi padre siempre fue muy bueno, cuando los padres de Ryota murieron en un accidente de auto junto con el hermano pequeño de Ryota, mi padre adopto a Ryota y lo convirtió en mi hermano. Luego cuando los padres de Tatsuya murieron por culpa de un conductor borracho, también se hizo cargo de Tatsuya. Éramos solo nosotros cuatros pero realmente eramos felices hasta que hace 6 años mi padre también murió en un accidente de auto. –conto abatido.

 

-Lo siento bonito, parece que los coches y tu familia no son una buena combinación-le dijo Aomine. Sakurai tuvo que asentir ante eso.

 

-Ahora háblame de ti. Dijiste que no era verdad tu historia y la de Kuroko san. Entonces… ¿Cuál es la verdad?

 

-Bueno la parte de que mi madre era una esclava africana y mi padre un aristócrata blanco es cierta. Mi padre amaba a mi madre a su modo y a mi también me reconoció pues fui su único hijo varón y contra las normas sociales de esa época me declaro su heredero, los Kuroko tenían una deuda con el así que padre se aprovecho de eso para conseguirme a Tetsu como prometido. Aquella era otra época, la gente no se casaba por amor se casaba por deber y negocios. Pero Tetsu y yo nos queríamos, el era la única persona en nuestro circulo social que me había aceptado con sinceridad como un amigo a pesar de mi color de piel. Así que era mucho mas de lo que tenían otras parejas. Realmente fui feliz cuando mi padre me dijo que me casaría con Tetsu. Tetsu era hermoso y era mi amigo ese seria un buen matrimonio, pero entonces Akahsi se llevo a Tetsu y todos lo dieron por muerto, cinco años después encontré a Tetsu por casualidad y cuando trate de llevarlo de vuelta el me ataco, casi me muero y Akahsi me salvo.

 

-Oh que romántico-susurro Sakurai-así tu y Kuroko se quedaron juntos para siempre ¿no?

 

-Si pero no como tu crees-rio Aomine-aunque intentamos retomarlo donde lo dejamos, era demasiado raro, compartíamos ahora un lazo muy fuerte, teníamos el mismo creador, era como tatar de estar con tu hermano, así que no funciono prontamente nos dimos cuenta que una relación romántica no iría para ningún lado y lo dejamos. Tetsu, mí querido Tetsu, mi niño, mi hermano, mi hijo, mi padre, mi amante y mi amigo, pero jamás mi pareja. Y Akashi es igual para mi antes de que preguntes, el es déspota, mandón y egoísta, pero siempre nos a protegido y a su muy egoísta manera nos ama y nosotros a él, somos una familia-le dijo el moreno tranquilamente.  Por lo general no era tan simpático con nadie que no fuera Tetsu y Akashi pero Sakurai le hacia sentir tranquilo y era fácil bajar sus defensas con él.

 

-¿Y que mas?-pregunto Sakurai curioso-¿Entonces alguna vez en todos estos años te enamoraste?

 

-No hay más que decir-dijo Aomine de pronto poniéndose tenso y serio, no había mas que quisiera contar en ese momento.

 

-A pesar de mi edad no soy tonto, no en vano era apodado Galileo en la universidad. Soy una abogado y no es por mi cara bonita-aseguro-se cuando alguien me miente. Ahí mas cuéntamelo-le presiono.

 

Al momento siguiente Sakurai ahogo un grito sobresaltado de miedo cuando Aomine estuvo a solo medio centímetro de su rostro con una expresión de rabia surcando sus azules ojos.

 

-Cuando digo que no hay mas no hay mas-le advirtió llevándolo contra la pared y haciendo que Sakurai estirara su mano contra la pared y sus propios dedos morenos hasta que apretó uno de los pequenos dedos blancos contra el filo de una espada que decoraba la pared perforándolo y haciendo que gotas de sangre salieran del. Sakurai hizo un gesto de dolor mientras Aomine llevaba ahora el dedo a su boca y lo lamia haciendo que la dulce sangre de Sakurai entrara a su boca. Petrificado Ryo le miro con miedo.

 

-Lo siento-murmuro aterrado.

 

-No lo sientas ahora-le ordeno Aomine tomándolo ahora de la cintura y estrechándolo en sus brazos contra su cuerpo.

 

-Por… por…. Favor…. Lo… lo… siento…

 

Tartamudeo Sakurai con lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando sintió a Aomine inclinarse sobre él y lamer su cuello que luego roso con sus colmillos.

 

Aomine rio asombrado cuando sintió todo el peso de Sakurai contra el, el castaño se había desmayado. Era cobarde, pero adorable pensó levantándolo y poniéndolo en la cama. Normalmente no perdía el control sobre sí mismo de esta forma pero Sakurai Ryo, lo perturbaba a un nivel que no había sentido en décadas.

 

-o-o-o-

 

Kuroko Tetsuya no había descansado en días envuelto en trabajo atrasado, Akashi y Aomine no eran amantes del papeleo así que eso normalmente lo hacia él.  Mientras vigilaba al hermoso rubio de nombre Kise Ryota, sintió sus parpadeos pesados se acomodo en el diván diciéndose que solo cerraría los ojos un minuto, solo sería un minuto después de todo el rubio dormía se despertaría en un momento mucho antes que Kise Ryota.

 

Cuando Kuroko volvió a abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama y al sentarse sobresaltado vio a Kise Ryota de pie mirando por una de las ventanas de la habitación. Se había quedado tan noqueado por el cansancio que ni siquiera había sentido al humano rubio levantarlo y acostarlo en la cama, si Akashi se enteraba le arrancaría la piel por su descuido.

 

-Voy a ver a mis primos-le dijo Kise aun de espaldas a Kuroko, había escuchado al pequeño sentarse en la cama y sabia que este estaba despierto de nuevo.

 

-No puedes salir de aquí-le aseguro Kuroko levantándose de la cama rápidamente para recuperar la dignidad que había perdido cuando se quedo tan dormido que el rubio lo paso a la cama sin que lo notara.

 

-Te equivocas, tu eres el que no puede salir de aquí si a mi no se me da la gana-Dijo Kise volteándose con una sonrisa traviesa y saco de su bolsillo la llave de la puerta que le había quitado a Kuroko mientras este dormía. Kuroko abrió sus ojos asombrado al notar que no solo hacia sido cargado y metido en la cama como un mocoso si no que le habían quitado las llaves y el ni cuenta. Con su velocidad muy superior a la humana se arrojo sobre Kise para quitarle sus llaves. Y aunque Kise no era tan rápido como Kuroko si era un genio, asi que solo calculo la trayectoria y para su asombro sus cálculos no fallaron cuando atrapo a Kuroko de la cintura. El pequeño celeste que rara vez demostraba expresiones desde que lo había conocido ahora tenia sus ojos y so boquita abierta por el asombro de haber sido atrapado por un humano más débil que el. Kise no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo, el peliceleste era adorable con esa mirada de asombro y so boquita abierta, así que cediendo a su impulso, se adueño de la dulce y tentadora boca del pequeño vampiro. La boca del celeste sabia a gloria y Kise pronto estuvo profundizando el beso pasando sus manos por la cintura de Kuroko Tetsuya, por un beso como ese bien valía la pena morir.

 

Kuroko nunca había sido besado de esa forma en su larga vida, nunca había recibido un beso que hiciera temblar sus piernas así antes de saber lo que hacía estaba parado de puntitas buscando mas de ese beso rodeando con sus bracitos el cuello de Kise Ryota buscando casi fusionar su boca con la de él. Cuando al fin en su cabeza penetro lo que estaba haciendo se alejo dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Dorado y azul se miraron asombrados por lo que habían hecho al ceder a sus impulsos.

 

-Da… Dame esas llaves-aunque tartamudeo un poco al principio, rápidamente Kuroko recupero su tono plano logrando volver a ponerse su fría mascara.

 

-No puedo dártelas. Yo… yo tengo que ver a Ryo y a Tatsuya-dijo Kise sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar el aturdimiento de ella. El movimiento recordó a Kuroko a un Golden Retriever cuando se sacudían el agua de la cabeza.

 

-La llaves-le repitió Kuroko extendiendo su mano, aunque el tono de Kuroko era plano Kise pudo sentir una nota de exasperación en él y eso le hizo sentir satisfecho.

 

-No-repitió con una sonrisa traviesa el guapo rubio levantando su brazo por sobre su cabeza, el vampiro era rápido pero era bajito era como cuando sacaba las cosas del alcance de Ryo para molestarlo y era divertido ver el puchero que se comenzaba a formar en la usualmente carita de poker del peliceleste. Lo que paso a continuación fue muy rápido, Kise solo supo que estaba en el suelo y las llaves ya no estaban en su mano, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con Aomine Daiki y este le tendía las llaves a Kuroko, era este quien le había tumbado y arrebatado las llaves.

 

-Si Tetsu te dice que le des las llaves tu le das las llaves rubiales-le advirtió Aomine cuando Kise se incorporo del suelo.

 

-¿Qué demoni…?-Kise no entendía en qué momento llego el moreno.

 

En realidad solo había sido casualidad Aomine pasaba delante de la habitación cuando escucho la discusión así que solo entro e intervino, después de todo Kuroko tenía llaves, pero la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro, Kuroko no lo había puesto las llaves solo eran una precaución por si tenían que dejarlos solos, mientras ellos estuvieran ahí no eran necesarias eran más fuerte y seguros que cualquier cerradura.

 

-Quiero ver a Ryo- exigio Kise mirando mal a Aomine, eso era entre Kuroko y él, el moreno no había tenido el derecho de meterse.

 

-Déjalo ir Ao- asintió Kuroko aprobándolo-el tuvo la oportunidad de escaparse… y no lo hizo-confeso Kuroko. Ante la mirada interrogante de Aomine confeso-Me quede dormido.  

 

-Es comprensible, no te has alimentando bien en día y has tenido mucho trabajo-le dijo Aomine en tono suave-tu anda y ve a ver al bonito, lo encontraras en la habitación de la izquierda.

 

-¿Está bien? ¿Ryo está bien?

 

-Se durmió un rato-Bueno en realidad se había desmayado del susto pero Aomine se reservo esa parte para sí-Cuando despertó le obligue a comer un poco y no la comida que le di no estaba drogada no te preocupes, le deje con un libro en la habitación hace un rato.

 

-Bien iré a verle-dijo  Kise mirando con recelo al pequeño celeste y al moreno no los quería dejar solo se sentía… celoso, pero tenía que asegurar primero a Ryo y a Himuro así que salió aun cuando quería con todas sus fuerzas alejar al moreno de Kuroko, después de todo Sakurai le había dicho que eran como Romeo y Julieta.

 

Al entrar a la habitación de Sakurai para su sorpresa se encontró a Himuro ya ahí. Si el moreno había estado vigilando a Sakurai, el celeste a él, era obvio que el pelirrojo se había hecho cargo de Himuro, se pregunto fugazmente como su primo logro librarse del pelirrojo.  Pero ahora habían otros asuntos más importantes que su curiosidad. A pesar de las malas pulgas que todos se cargaban, Sakurai les conto lo que le había contado Aomine sobre de por que estaban ahí y de que el gobierno era quienes habían contratado a los otros tres para que los protegieran.

 

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? –Pregunto Kise pero su pregunta era retorica no estaba esperando una respuesta.

 

-Vamos a sobrevivir a esto-les prometió Himuro-se los juro, vamos a sobrevivir y a recuperar nuestras vidas, os protegeré-prometió atrayendo a sus primos a sus brazos.

 

-Van a sobrevivir, porque nosotros los mantendremos vivos-los tres se sobresaltaron viendo en el marco de la enorme puerta parado tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados al pelirrojo-ese es nuestro trabajo.-Aseguro Akashi-y yo nunca pierdo.

 


	7. Año 2015: 14 De octubre…. En Algún lugar sobre el océano Atlántico

**Año 2015: 14 De octubre…. En Algún lugar sobre el océano Atlántico**

 

 

-¿Estás bien Tatsuya?-pregunto Akashi dándole una mirada de reojo al pelinegro.

 

-Si no parezco de vértigo-aseguro Himuro, aunque a los ojos bicolor que nada se le escapaba se notaba pálido. Akashi saco un chocolate del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo lanzo. Por reflejo Himuro lo atrapo en el aire.

 

-Toma, a ver si te endulzas la vida y dejas de ser tan amargado-le dijo Akashi con sarcasmo. Himuro frunció el entrecejo unos segundos antes de optar por ignorar al pelirrojo y no caer en su provocación.

 

-El gobierno se puede ir al infierno por mi… al igual que ustedes- Susurro Himuro solo para si pero Akahsi le escucho perfectamente acercándose a él con una mirada peligrosa pero se contuvo a tiempo.

 

-Pense que después de tantos días juntos habías entendido. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué te tenemos cautivo a ti y a tus primos por placer? ¿Acaso crees que disfrutamos de tu amarga y acida compañía? Si no fuera por nosotros ya tu y tus primos estarían muertos.-Aseguro el pelirrojo soberbiamente.

 

-Tal vez no disfrutas de mi compañía pero si de la sensación de poder que tienes sobre nosotros sobre todo sobre mío Akashi Seijuuro. Sé qué clase de persona eres, lidio con psicópatas como tu muy seguido en las cortes. –Aseguro Hmuro mirando directo a los ojos bicolor. Akashi Seijuuro era hermoso de una forma más allá de lo humano, pero era un déspota un príncipe tirano y Himuro lo sabía bien después de todo Akashi era su propio guardián.

 

-¿Eso crees? ¿Piensas que soy un psicópata?

 

Le pregunto con una sonrisa que aria sentir orgulloso al mismo Lucifer. Pero Himuro ni se inmuto ni se permitió retroceder o siquiera apartar su mirada.

 

-Si lo eres. Eres un psicópata altamente funcional, pero un psicópata a fin de cuenta, príncipe tirano. -Le dijo el pelinegro en tono calmo. Akashi lo miro como si lo fuera a matar y por un segundo Himuro pensó que lo aria. –Si me matas el gobierno no te pagara-comento como quien no quiere la cosa.-Akashi al final sonrió y rompió a reír.

 

-Tienes un par de bolas bien puestas humano. Te gusta jugar a la ruleta rusa. Pero ten cuidado recuerda que una de las cámaras tiene una bala en ese juego y no siempre tendrás la suerte de que te toquen las cámaras que estén vacías.

 

Le advirtió Akashi levantándose del asiento en frente de Himuro y caminando hasta sentarse junto a Sakurai. Sakurai dormía junto a la ventanilla del avión con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Aomine babeando el hombro del moreno.

 

Luego miro a Kise a su propio lado durmiendo tranquilamente. Deseaba poder ser como Kise y Sakurai, aceptar el hecho de que existían vampiros tan fácilmente, aceptar que estos eran buenas personas, pero… no podía hacerlo, el había visto la peor cara de la humanidad en su trabajo, el ya no sabía confiar en nada ni nadie. Además confiar solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

 

Habia confiado en que sus padres estarían siempre con el y habían muerto cuando el mas los necesitaba, su tío se volvió como su padre, orgulloso por cada logro de el, secando el sudor de su frente provocado por la fiebre cuando se enfermaba y una vez más cuando bajo la guardia este murió, dejándolo solo con Kise y Sakurai. Había confiado en su prometido Murasakibara Atsushi. Mura había jurado que siempre estarían juntos, pero este le abandono por su profesión. Solo tenía a Kise y a Sakurai, no podía confiarse o también los perdería a ellos. Tenía que protegerlos era su deber.

 

Miro la puerta de la cabina del piloto donde sabía que estaba Kuroko Tetsuya piloteando el aparato para su más absoluto terror. Akashi se había acomodado frente a Sakurai y Aomine y había cerrado sus ojos seguramente dispuesto a tomar una siesta, pero él no podía dormir, sabiendo que estaba en un pequeño aparatito de metal que sobrevolaba el inmenso mar atlántico. Se pregunto cuánto faltaría para llegar a Londres de forma distraída mientras abría el envoltorio del chocolate que antes le había dado Akashi y se lo metía a la boca. Se supone que una vez en Londres, entregarían las pruebas que tenían a la interpol, darían su testimonio y todo se solucionaría. El lio en que habían metido sus narices los tres era más gordo de lo que creían en un principio.  Trafico de drogas era lo de menos lo mas escalofriante era el trafico de artefactos nucleares y quimos del mercado negro para los terroristas. Akashi tenía razón al decir que tenían suerte de estar con vida. Al fin con todos esos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza sin darse cuenta Himuro se quedo dormido.

 

Cuando Himuro despertó era de día y todo el mundo estaba despierto y desayunando así que el avión debía estar en piloto automático supuso al ver a Kuroko sentado desayunando con los demás.

 

-¿Este trasto esta volando solo?- gruño de mal humor. Kise y Sakurai intercambiaron una mirada divertida sabiendo que Himuro tenía pánico a las alturas.

 

-Si esta en piloto automático-le respondió Akashi sin inmutarse por su mal humor.

 

-Me sorprende haber podido quedarme dormido durante tanto tiempo en un avión. ¿De casualidad algún ingrediente especial en tu chocolate Akashi kun?-Le pregunto al pelirrojo mirándolo mal, Himuro no era tonto.

 

-Fue mi culpa Tatsuya no te enojes-susurro Sakurai-Le dije a Akashi-Kun que tenias pánico a las alturas. Y que necesitabas algo para hacer que pudieras dormir en algún momento del viaje o te iba a dar un ataque de pánico como la vez que yo cumplí años y volábamos hacia las Bahamas y tu te querías tirar del avión porque….

 

-Vale, vale yo ya entendí, cállate-dijo Himuro con las mejillas rojas.

 

-Gomen-nasai Tatsuya-susurro Ryo sintiéndose culpable. Himuro suspiro sentándose junto al castaño y dándole una caricia en la cabeza.

 

-Está bien, Ryo no pasa nada, solo no le pidas a este-señalo al pelirrojo-que me drogue, disfruta demasiado hacerlo-aseguro, ganándose una sonrisa burlona del tiránico emperador de cabellos rojos y ojos bicolor.

 

 


	8. Año 2015: 16 de Octubre… Londres

**Año 2015: 16 de Octubre… Londres**

 

 

-Al fin todo acabo-suspiro Himuro dejándose caer en el sofá del apartamento, que mas bien parecía un cuchitril lleno de todo tipo de bichos raros en dos y cuatro patas… también de tres, ocho y 100, donde se estaban quedando. Los tres abogados y sus tres guardianes habían cumplido con su misión, todo estaba entregado, ahora dependía de la justicia que hacer con esa información.

 

 -¿Cuándo volveremos a América?

 

Quiso saber Kise quien no había dado muestra de alegría por el final de todo esto. El rubio permanecía imperturbable a pesar de que una rata del tamaño de una ardilla le acababa de pasar por enfrente.

 

-Mañana-Contento Kuroko al fin clavando sus celestes ojos en aquellos ojos dorados, que no se veían felices por el final de su pesadilla. Bueno final parcial, se supone que los chicos ahora podrían volver a América, donde el FBI y su programa de protección de testigos se encargaría de ellos hasta que fuera seguro para ellos estar sin vigilancia. 

 

-¿Libres?-Pregunto Sakurai mirando sus manos sin emociones, si alegría, sin miedo… simplemente un gran nada, parecía casi un Kuroko castaño en ese momento. Entonces Himuro entendió la falta de alegría de sus primos y su actuar. Los tres guardaespaldas sobrenaturales… no los volvería a ver.

 

-Si Su deseo de no vernos más después de mañana será una realidad-les dijo Aomine con una mirada amarga pero sus ojos solo estaban fijos en Sakurai quien por otro lado se negaba a levantar sus ojos de su mano y devolverle la mirada.

 

-Entonces eso será bueno. El príncipe tirano y sus esbirros podrán volver a su vida normal sin tontos y molestos humanos a su alrededor, y yo y mis primos podremos recobrar nuestra vida normal donde no hay criaturas sobrenaturales drogándonos, suena como un buen trato para todos. -Dijo Himuro dando la mejor sonrisa profesional de abogado de su repertorio. Ahora que se daba cuenta de que al fin eran libres… de que había llegado el momento de separarse… no era feliz-será mejor que nos retiremos a descasar los humanos necesitamos descansar.-A sus palabras Sakurai y Kise se levantaron sin esperar respuesta de los tres inmortales y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Cuando ya iban a entrar a sus dormitorios el comentario del inexpresivo Kuroko los detuvo por un momento. 

 

-Siento que no nos separemos como amigos-Fue shockante para los tres primos escuchar eso de labios del celeste. De Aomine y Akashi no lo esperaban los tres eran tan orgullosos que antes de decir algo así por ellos mismos la estatua de la libertad tomaba vida propia y bailaba la macarena. Pero por otro el lado el peliceleste era tan inexpresivo y frio que tampoco lo habían esperado. Solo Kise sabía que el peliceleste no era tan inexpresivo como aparentaba. Él lo había visto, el lo había sentido.

 

-No somos enemigos, pero es mejor separarnos sin ser amigos-dijo sin soportar dejarle creer que se separaban con odio en ellos, ¿amargura? Si, ¿odio? No.-Vivimos en mundos diferentes-dijo una gran verdad.

 

-Si un día necesitan un abogado díganos, les devolveremos el favor-dijo Tatsuya en la puerta de su habitación sin voltearse hacia ellos-y no usaremos somníferos-aseguro antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

 

La puerta de Kise y Sakurai fueron las siguientes en cerrarse. A pesar de la rata que corrió entre sus pies, Sakurai no parpadeo siquiera mientras se metía en la cama y se acurrucaba bajo las sabanas mordiendo su labio para no llorar como un chiquillo alejado de la teta de su mama.

 

-Puta ostia, esto sí que es irónico-dijo Aomien con una sonrisa irónica tomando una copa y la botella de Whisky luego miro ambos desecho el vaso y le pego la boca a la botella. Después de lo que paso en su larga vida, se juro nunca enamorarse de la primera cara bonita que viera. Pero aquí estaba suspirando por un niño miedoso y desesperante de cabellos castaño, que se había cruzado en su vida por un error, y que se aria viejo y morirá en solo un suspiro de su larga vida. Kuroko se sentó a su lado y le tendió la mano, Aomine sabía lo que quería y le paso la botella de Whisky en silencio, Kuroko tomo varios tragos seguidos antes de limpiarse la boca con la marga de su camisa.

 

-Kuso-susurro el peliceleste, pasándole la botella al pelirrojo que se sentó a su lado.

 

-Siempre podemos obligarlos a quedarse-dijo Akashi tomando de la botella-Podría convertirlos.-Dijo mirando la puerta cerrada del malcriado mayor con anhelo.

 

-No podemos Akashi-negó Aomine.

 

-La vida humana es preciosa y la inmortalidad demasiado larga, no es nuestro derecho quitarles el regalo más hermoso que se les ha dado… la muerte-aseguro Kuroko recostando su cabeza en el sucio sofá con un suspiro pesado.  A diferencia de la creencia popular los vampiros no morían, incluso si perdían su cuerpo su espíritu se quedaba en la tierra. Si eran desmembrados, solo había que volverlos a cocer, si eran decapitados ambas partes de su cuerpo seguirían funcionando y serian una mala imitación del jinete sin cabeza, incluso si eran reducidos a cenizas no había paz, solo un alma que se quedaba siendo semi-incorpórea en el mundo, aun en una situación peor porque perdía el consuelo del simple tacto. Para los vampiros no existía la muerte, los tres habían visto lo que les pasaba a los vampiros que buscaban la muerte, eran lo que los humanos llamaban… fantasmas, almas en pena. Los humanos no sabían cuan hermoso era el regalo de la muerte y el descanso eterno.

 

-Entonces se acabo.-Susurro Akashi si no los convertían los tres humanos, vivirían, envejecerían y morirían en tan solo un parpadeo de sus ojos.

 

-Si lo hizo, Akashi después de todo… los finales de cuento no existen-dijo Aomine recuperando la botella, pena que los vampiros no se pudieran emborrachar.

 

 

 


	9. Año 2020: 28 de Octubre… Juzgado Kennedy, Santa Barbará, California

**Año 2020: 28 de Octubre… Juzgado Kennedy, Santa Barbará, California**

 

Sakurai Ryu entro al juzgado con paso firme. De inmediato noto las miradas de respeto a su paso. No en vano en esos 5 años se había convertido en uno de los mejores abogados del norte de America. Sakurai vio claramente la mirada de asombro que le lanzaban Akashi Seijuuro y Kuroko Tetsiya cuando paso a su lado sin hacerles caso hasta la mesa del acusado en el lugar que le correspondía al abogado.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Aomine Daiki desconcertado al ver a Sakurai sentándose a su lado. Estaba de más decir que en cinco años nada había cambiado en Aomine Daiki.

 

-Soy tu abogado-le respondió simplemente Sakurai sacando algunos papeles de su maletín. Aomine le miro desconcertado sabia que el gobierno y la gente para que trabajaban le pondrían un abogado que lo sacaría de esto pero no había esperado que fuera uno de sus viejos protegidos.- Déjame hacer mi trabajo, vine a pagar la deuda que yo y mis primos aun tenemos con ustedes por salvarnos la vida hace unos años. –Durante unos tres minutos Sakurai estuvo mirando los documentos que había sacado lo que le dio tiempo a Aomine a recuperarse de la sorpresa, luego Sakurai asintió y levanto su castaña cabecita mirando directo a los ojos al moreno-Los honorarios de mis primos y míos son  muy costosos, pero por eso no te debes preocupar, por que quienes nos contrataron están cubriendo todos los gastos, las horas extras incluidas, hemos tenido que investigar mucho para este caso. También sabemos ya quien es el verdadero culpable-le informo-Kise y Himuro fueron por las pruebas, esperemos que lleguen a tiempo. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

 

Por orgullo Sakurai estaba mintiendo, la verdad era que estaban corriendo el caso totalmente gratis se habían negado a cobrar un solo centavo cuando supieron quien era el acusado que tenían que defender y habían trabajado como locos dejándose la espalda para poder demostrar la inocencia de Aomine. Se acusaba al moreno de la muerte de una mujer importante, había estado en mal momento en mal lugar, su misión era protegerla pero cuando llego la mujer ya estaba muerta, el marido acuso a Aomine del asesinato pero los abogados habían descubierto que de hecho fue el marido quien asesino a la mujer.

 

Aomine sonrió Sakurai no había cambiado mucho físicamente pero se había vuelto un poco más firme y menos asustadizo.

 

-Ninguna, licenciado Sakurai-negó divertido.

 

Aomine podía sentir el miedo del otro abogado ante la presencia de Sakurai Ryo ahí. Pobre diablo ya sabía que estaba perdido y el juicio aun no empezaba. El juez fue anunciado y todos se pusieron de pie para recibirlo. Justo cuando se volvían a sentar, Kise y Himuro entraron en la salga con paso firme y seguro apurándose hacia Sakurai y entregándole los documentos, Himuro se sentó junto a Sakurai, Kise se sentó junto a Kuroko con el publico general de la sala.

 

-Llegan tarde-fue el único comentario que hizo Sakurai cuando Himuro se sentó a su lado, Himuro asintió en silencio y el juicio comenzó, para el caso que le hicieron a Aomine mejor hubiera sido que fuera el papel de la pared.

 

Akashi estaba gratamente impresionado Himuro era implacable en su rol de abogados, de cierta forma le éxito esa aura de poder le atrajo como un imán. Kuroko miraba de reojo a Kise quien seguía el juicio con la sonrisa divertida de quien ya conocía el final de la película. Después de un muy aburrido debate a ojos de Aomine el juicio llego a su fin, se asombro cuando Sakurai le indico levantarse como todos en la sala para la lectura de sentencia.

 

-Se declara inocente al acusado y absuelto de toda culpa. –hablo el juez antes de ordenar arrestar al verdadero culpable después de todo las pruebas eran contundentes, pero ese sería otro juicio. Kuroko sonrió y salto la pequeña división para poder abrazar a Aomine, Akashi asintió desde su lugar acercándose a los dos licenciados y Aomine con Kise.

 

-Procura no volverte a meter en problemas-le recomendó Himuro a Aomine recogiendo la documentación y volviéndola a meter en su maletín-No siempre contaras con tan buenos abogados como nosotros.

 

-Es bueno ver que estén bien-sonrió Kise mirando con anhelo en sus ojos a Kuroko, por unos segundos Kuroko sostuvo su mirada antes de desviarla. Kise suspiro-Buena suerte. Nosotros debemos retirarnos.

 

-Gracias, fue un buen trabajo-aprobó Akashi.

 

-Somos buenos en lo que hacemos, como lo son ustedes en lo que hacen. Prueba de eso es que nosotros estamos vivos y ahora Aomine kun esta libre-dijo Himuro asintiendo hacia el pelirrojo antes de salir con sus primos, ya iban por la puerta del juzgado cuando sakurai se detuvo.

 

-Vuelvo en un segundo-le dijo a sus primos y corrió hacia Aomine quien recogía su chaqueta para marcharse con Akashi y Kuroko.-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

 

Akashi y Kuroko intercambiaron una mirada.

 

-Te esperaremos afuera-dijo Kuroko y se alejo con Akashi dejando al castaño y al moreno solos.

 

-¿Qué pregunta?-asintió Aomine mirando al más bajo.

 

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui tu protegido?-le pregunto Sakurai. Aomine tuvo que aguantar una risa irónica para que esta no escapara de su boca. No había forma de que él pudiera olvidar algún día su tiempo con Sakurai, el único tiempo en que en realidad se sintió vivo.

 

-Lo recuerdo-Dijo el moreno tranquilamente.

 

-Esa vez, cuando discutimos. ¿Qué fue lo que no quisiste contarme? –le pregunto.

 

Aomine frunció el entrecejo, no era un tema del que le gustara hablar. Pero al final le respondió.

 

-Estuve casado una vez en mi inmortal vida. Momoi Satsuki, una vampiresa, muy hermosa, creí que era amor y caí como un tonto por ella. Kuroko y Akashi me advirtieron que había algo raro en ella, pero no quise escucharlos. Un día me traiciono en una misión y me dejo atrás para “morir”. Prendió fuego al lugar para que yo perdiera mi cuerpo y me volviera un alma en pena, lo hubiese logrado si Akashi no lo hubiese esperado ya, el me rescato y Kuroko destruyo el cuerpo de Momoi. Luego de eso… me prometí nunca más enamorarme.

 

Sakurai sintió el dolor por su historia, porque su moreno hubiese sido traicionado tan vilmente, pero aun mas le dolió en el alma cuando este le confesó que nunca volvería amar, dolía por que él había vivido los últimos 5 años amando el fantasma del recuerdo de Aomine Daiki. Sonrió con tristeza y se puso de puntitas para poder besar la mejilla morena.

 

-A lo mejor… nos volvamos a encontrar un día Aomine Daiki-le susurro al oído y se do la vuelta para salir del juzgado sin mirar atrás una sola vez sentía que si se volteaba aria el ridículo, rogándole a Aomine que el dejara permanecer a su lado así no lo amara.

 


	10. Año 2021: 31 de octubre… Castillo Akashi

**Año 2021: 31 de octubre… Castillo Akashi**

 

Aomine, Kuroko y Akashi terminaban de revisar su nueva misión, era bastante sencilla, solo tenían que transportar unas pruebas hasta la embajada Americana en Bulgaria y todo estaba hecho.

 

-No entiendo porque tu maestro nos envía nuevos compañeros este es un trabajo estúpido para el que no es necesario-aseguraba Aomine.

 

Akashi tenía que estar de acuerdo con el moreno aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Nijimura Shuzo el creador de Akashi y su maestro lo había dejado mucho antes de la creación de Kuroko, con los siglos se volvieron a encontrar, Nijimura tenía su propia compañía de seguridad y ambas compañías estaban asociadas. 

 

-Los convirtió hace un año, son neófitos, lo único que esta haciendo es darnos el trabajo de niñeras, para tomar un respiro el-aseguro Kuroko diciendo lo que todos pensaban mientras seguía limándose las uñas tranquilamente.

 

-Dios, Kuroko, ¿tienes idea de cuan afeminado es que te estés limando las uñas así?-Se burlo Aomine.

 

-¿Afeminado yo? Tú te haces la manicura-le saco la lengua el celeste.

 

Akashi sonrió viendo discutirlos, esa era su pequeña familia, sus hijos, su creación, nunca los abandonaría, una parte de él siempre iba a querer a Nijimura, el lo convirtió, le dio la vida inmortal, lo llevo por el camino eterno, hasta que conoció a Haizaki y entonces lo dejo por aquel macara. La otra parte de si jamás entendería ni perdonaría el hecho de que su sempai lo hubiese abandonado, en su mente ni siquiera cavia la posibilidad de dejar a Aomine y Kuroko en algún futuro cercano.

 

-Basta niños-lidio entre ellos el pelirrojo divertido. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas Midorima entro a la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa… algo raro en el mayordomo.

 

-Llegaron los nuevos reclutas. Están en el recibidor. –Anuncio el peliverde y se retiro con la sonrisa aun más pronunciada si eso era posible.

 

-La sonrisa de Midorima-kun me da escalofríos-susurro Kuroko.

 

-Al mal paso darle prisa, vamos a ver a los nuevos bebes-se levanto el moreno del sofá. Akashi estuvo de acuerdo y se levanto de su butaca yendo con ellos.

 

Y al llegar al vestíbulo entendieron por que la diversión de Midorima, mientras quedaban en completo shock, ahí de pie frente a ellos habían tres personas a las que ellos se habían resignado a no volver a ver nunca más. Cabello negro, rubio y castaño. ¿Cómo podía ser?

 

-¿Kise-Kun?

 

-¿Tatsuya?

 

-¿Ryo?

 

Preguntaron los tres a la vez y tenían que admitir que su tono se escucho tan sorprendido como ellos mismos se sentían.

 

-Sí, esos son nuestros nombres, la inmortalidad no nos hizo cambiarlos-aseguro Kise con una sonrisa divertida.

 

-Siempre quisimos saber que se sentiría trabajar desde el otro lado de la moneda-sonrió Tatsuya y su nuevo set de colmillos relució con la luz del vestíbulo.

 

-Hace un año te dije que nos volveríamos a ver. Y ya ves, yo nunca miento-comento Sakurai con una sonrisa dulce, los colmillos quedaban muy bien en esa bonita boquita.

 

-Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió esto?-pregunto Akashi procesando todo con su rápidamente.

 

-Hirieron a Haizaki san la pareja de Nijimura Sempai en una misión el año anterior, Ryo estaba en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado. Haizaki se alimento de él para no morir, pero casi mato a Sakurai, lo llevo con Nijimura sempai que lo convirtió, Sakurai fue a buscarnos asustado por lo que se había convertido, pero el hambre le pudo y se alimento de Kise, cuando lo encontré Sakurai tenía lagrimas de sangre en los ojos, Kise estaba en el suelo y Sakurai le rogaba a Nijimura sempai que no dejara morir a Kise, así que este lo convirtió, con mis dos primos siendo lo que eran, Nijimura sempai me ofreció la oportunidad de unirme a ellos o vivir como humano. Y bueno yo tome mi decisión –termino Tatsuya su relato y al sonreír mostro sus colmillos dejando muy claro cuál fue decisión.

 

-Oh… Nijimura sempai te envió un mensaje Akashi Kun- Sonrió Kise traviesamente y antes de que Himuro se diera cuenta, Kise le puso un lazo en la cabeza y lo empujo directo a los brazos de  Akashi que sostuvo a Himuro a tiempo para que no tropezara y callera-Nijimura sempai dijo que con ese regalo esperaba pagar una parte de la deuda que siempre tenía contigo por la noche del 31 de hace tantos años-le dijo mientras Tatsuya le miraba mal quitándose el ridículo lazo que le puso Kise en el cabello y Akashi se reía. La noche del 31 de octubre de hace tantos años ya fue cuando Nijimura lo abandono por Haizaki y lo dejo solo.

 

-Si yo diría que con este regalo me doy por bien pagado-sonrió Akashi tomando el lazo impidiendo que Himuro lo tirara al suelo y lo pisoteara.

 

-Ahí algo que siempre quise hacer, algo que llevo más de cinco años queriendo volver a hacer-aseguro Kise y cuando todos lo miraron con curiosidad el se movió y en un segundo tenia la cintura de Kuroko en sus manos y lo había levantado del suelo apoderándose de sus labios. Kuroko suspiro dentro del beso con gustito rodeando con sus blancos brazos el cuello del rubio y enganchando sus piernas en sus caderas rodeándolo como un coala mientras había su boca para el rubio.

 

Aomine silbo al verlos.

 

-Eso es lo que yo llamo un beso-rio el moreno.

 

-Consignasen un cuarto-dijo Tatsuya negando con la cabeza.

 

Kise les saco el dedo miedo sin dejar de besar a Kuroko, hasta que este mismo se separo de él a penas un poco.  
  
-Mi cuarto esta subiendo las escaleras Kise-kun-dijo Kuroko con la voz ronca. Kise sonrió y los dos se volvieron a besar mientras Kise se las arreglaba para subir las escaleras sin siquiera mirar y desaparecer del vestíbulo con su hermosa y celeste carga.

 

Sakurai aun sonreía mirando las escaleras cuando se sintió levantado en el aire al estilo princesa y ahogo un grito de asombro al mirarse en brazos del moreno mas alto.

 

-Si te vas a negar hazlo ahora o no me detendré-le aseguro Aomine. Por toda respuesta Sakurai sonrió y armándose de valor lo beso.

 

-Llevo años esperando por esto, te detienes y yo… yo… yo… te are algo muy feo-aseguro Sakurai. Aomine hecho su cabeza hacia atrás antes de soltar una risa.

 

-Entonces no me detendré no quiero que me hagas algo muy feo-sonrió el moreno y volvió a besar al castaño desapareciendo por las escaleras con él.

 

-Creo que nuestra misión se acaba de ir al infierno-sonrió Akashi.

 

-Nijimura sempai lo previo y ya había enviado a Kagami kun de su compañía a cubrirla-comento Tatsuya ocultando su diversión porque sus dos idiotas primos fueran felices.

 

-Eso es bueno, dudo que salgan de sus cuartos en un futuro cercano-comento Akashi mirando sus manos.

 

-Bueno-Tatsuya tomo aire y miro a Akashi con una sonrisa traviesa-¿podría ser que yo también tuviera la misma suerte?

 

Akashi le miro con sus ojos bicolores llenos de un fiero brillo.

 

-Una vez lo dijiste Tatsuya, soy un príncipe tirano. ¿Estás seguro que puedes soportarme sin llegarme a odiar?-le pregunto Akashi mirándolo directo a los ojos.

 

-Si, después de todo yo soy el masoquista esclavo que quiere estar junto al príncipe tirano.-aseguro Tatsuya, Akashi sonrió y al momento siguiente había saltado sobre el moreno más alto tumbándolo sobre el sofá y besándolo posesivamente.

 

-Una vez el príncipe tirano tiene algo nunca lo deja ir-le advirtió.

 

-El masoquista esclavo del tirano cuenta con eso-sonrió Tatsuya complacido pasando sus dedos por las hebras de cabello rojo como había anhelado siempre.

 

-Entonces mi anhelado esclavo, te are pagar por todos estos años que me has tenido esperando.-le advirtió Akashi con una mirada coqueta rozando con su aliento los labios del pelinegro.

 

-Espero que también cobre los intereses su majestad-sonrió Tatsuya estirándose un poco para poderlo besar pero Akashi lo detuvo con una mirada traviesa.

 

-Entonces a mi habitación-ordeno antes de al fin besar posesivamente a Tatsuya y recibir una respuesta igual de posesiva e intensa. Tatsuya ya no dijo mas estaba muy ocupado en ese beso que tanto había anhelado, pero se levanto con Akashi envuelto sobre el mas que complacido de seguir esa orden, el tampoco tenia la intención de abandonar la cama de ese príncipe tirano en un futuro cercano, tal vez dentro de 100 años, solo tal vez podrían volver a tomar una misión por ahora solo quería follarcelo como un conejo y amarlo, amarlo como había anhelado hacer todos esos años.

 

**Fin**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno con este capítulo esta historia llego a su fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron unos momentos de su vida para leerla, espero la hayan disfrutado ^^


End file.
